Kamen Rider Dragon Knight  Climax Heroes
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Rosario   Vampire Crossover, running parallel with Rider Paladin's own "Onyx and Vampire", with its own plot and characters and setting, amongst other things.  Crosses over with other Kamen Rider series as well. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 1: "First Impressions"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuki belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: I know I should be doing something else besides this, but I was in the mood for a five way crossover, featuring Dragon Knight, Rosario + Vampire, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and two other properties that I enjoy, but only intend on using a few characters from, in later chapters. Not too later, but later. And as such, telling you who those characters are now would simply spoil the surprise, though, as with every other property being used here, I'm not making any money off their use either; it's again still for fun and the joy of writing.

Additional Author's Note: And I also felt I should mention that instead of being my usual style of crossover, this story is instead meant to run parallel with Rider Paladin's, featuring a mostly-different cast in a different location, with some shared antagonists and moments, rather than being an insertion into his already-fine work.

* * *

><p>It was a bad night to be an Orphan.<p>

A group of them had thought they'd found easy prey, only to run afoul of what could arguably called a Kamen Rider. The 'Rider' in question was wearing a suit of black armor, with a bronze framed visor and small antennae not unlike a cricket, with a bulky silver attachment over the right arm and black piping over the shoulders, and a regular arm guard over the left, matching the shoulder and leg guards. The belt containing a familiar Advent Deck was large and grey, and the cards came out of the left side. There was black striping on the various armor plates, and a conspicuously blank spot over the peak of the visor (where on a certain other armor of similiar design there was a marking), and in the being's hand was a barbed sword...a rather large one at that, currently coated with ash at the edges.

When the fight was over, the Orphans were left lying in heaps, dead, their bodies savaged by the wicked looking sword, soon dissolving into ash and blowing away on the night wind. As the Rider in question began to leave, there was a tsking sound, and another person, this one male, wearing black and white armor over a black bodysuit, with a black and white helmet with black semi-circular 'eyes' for a visor, and a very noticeable belt around his waist featuring the mechanism for his original transformations, began to speak in passable English, though with a fairly noticeable Japanese accent.

"Was that really necessary?"

"They asked for it," came the nonchalant reply. No, nonchalant wasn't quite the word...the right word would be emotionless. This female Rider showed no emotion for the deaths she'd caused, even if they were 'just monsters', even though they'd once been human. Why? This Rider's motives were only truly known to herself, and only vaguely known to her companion, also a Rider, but a different kind of Rider than she.

"I think you set them up for this," responded her companion as he sat on the edge of a transport truck that had been partially unloaded - when the Orphans attacked, the first Rider had taken action in front of witnesses, while her friend hung back to watch, knowing better than to get in the way of her blades; if nothing else could be said of this female, she knew how to wound, to kill, to maim, to destroy...even the most battle hardened of foes would find her methods unnerving, though she did have something of a code to it. Usually she only went after those who asked for it, unlike her previous methods.

"Does it matter now?"

"No, I guess not...but I don't think this world is used to Kamen Riders just yet...the way they ran from you...not that I'm saying its your personality...though that could use work."

"You don't have to be here."

"I told you, I'm not leaving you until you learn to relax some around people...and you look far from relaxed right now."

"You can't even see my face..."

"Ah, I can tell by your voice you're still scowling."

The female Rider took up a familiar pose, and with a rush of light and sound, her armor vanished, revealing a shadowy female figure wearing a brown leather jacket, a dark sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of semi-stylish work boots, and a pair of black fighting gloves. The male sighed, slid from his perch, and de-armored as well, pulling off the belt of his suit, which dematerialized his armor, revealing a young man with dark hair and matching eyes, and a rather plain outfit on, of obvious Japanese descent, who was quite the pretty boy. He stretched, yawned, and looked back at the mess his partner had made (of the environment, not the creatures themselves, as there were only small traces of ash left from their disintegration), before looking at her with a grin.

"Told you you were scowling."

"Shut up, Ryo. Last warning."

"Shutting up."

* * *

><p>This was a sad day for Drew Lansing. The former Earth Kamen Rider Torque (Having been mind-wiped to forget his days as a Kamen Rider) had been arrested at the site of his latest hustle, selling defective phones while boasting of their multi-functionality, and charged with multiple counts of fraud from that charge alone, not to mention all his other outstanding felonies. To be honest, he was expecting to spend the next 40 years of his life in a federal prison cell. Much to his surprise, however, cheap and non-caring public defender was replaced by a man named Shuichi Kitaoka who was as smooth as Lansing had formerly thought himself to be, the man actually getting him released on grounds of incorrect evidence filing, and getting him bail.<p>

To top it off, when the lawyer lead him to a fully-stocked Limo, Lansing was feeling pretty big on himself again, though he was just smart enough to expect there to be a catch. He found out what that catch was a half hour later when he was put in a room with two other young men, of Asian descent...Danny and Albert Cho, formerly the Earth Kamen Riders Axe and Spear. The two had, like Lansing, been Vented in battle, and sent to the Advent Void, until after the war with Xaviax had seemingly been won, the three, and the other earth and Ventaran Riders, freed from their confinement, the Earth Riders save for Kit Taylor being mind-wiped and sent back to the points in their lives where they'd left off...which meant Drew and the Chos each went to jail, and the others went back to their usual lives.

The lawyer had excused himself for a moment, and then came in again, holding in his hands three metal cases, one in blue with the golden image of a tiger head on it, one brown with a gazelle head, and one green with a bullhead, handing them to each of the young men. "Welcome, gentlemen. The people I represent have a business proposition for you...I've been instructed to tell you that you shall all be paid handsomely for your efforts on our behalf, provided you operate according to our guidelines and with discretion."

"Hey, I'm all about discretion," Drew smirked, before backing down in the face of the man's cool stare.

"I'm sure. Now, before we can go into the details of your...employment...you must put on these glasses. They will make things...clearer to you...unless the three of you would like to return to where we found you..."

The three eyed the suspicious shades, but picked them...and experienced a sensation of severe disorientation as their memories as Kamen Riders were restored, and everything came back to them. The disbelieving look on Danny Cho's face especially turned to one of rage as he recalled his vendetta with Kit Taylor, the Earth Dragon Knight, and when he realized his brother was next to him, one of relief, also shared by Albert. Drew remembered his humiliating lost to James Trademore Cash, alias JTC, the former Earth Kamen Rider Strike, currently Kamen Rider Strife...though Drew didn't know that yet.

After enough time had passed, Kitaoka spoke to them again. "Now that you're all 'up to speed', so to speak, here are our terms - we'll pay you handsomely to get your individual revenges on those who wronged you in the past, and provide you the means to do so, as long as you do not implicate us or reveal the source of your regained powers...which, by the way, AREN'T the Ventaran decks you're used to. THESE are different...and not DNA-locked to anyone, meaning you can easily be replaced if you fail us."

The men couldn't speak for the moment, still caught up in their regained memories, before nodding quietly.

"You got it, pal...as long as I get to finish off Strike, I'll do whatever you say," Drew finally said, a cold fury in his eyes, as he intended to get his revenge on both JTC AND Xaviax.

"We also expect the three of you to work as a team, for the time being, while we recruit more potential Riders to our cause. As is to be expected, should you perform admirably, you will receive perks to your employment, and a higher 'salary'...failure will be rewarded with a reduction of your pay, and possible loss of your new powers...we only seek to hire you because no one would expect that, giving your...poor performances in the past."

The Chos looked angered at that, but the man's look made them back off, as it had for Lansing. "Fortunately, this time around you're going to be trained to use your abilities as good as the Ventaran Kamen Riders."

"Sounds good to me," Albert said after a moment.

"But Taylor is MINE," Danny added, cracking his knuckles.

"Of course he is." The Japanese lawyer looked satisfied with that, a concealed glance up to the secret security camera in the small impromptu 'conference room'.

* * *

><p>The Next Day:<p>

3:00 PM

Two strangers to Los Angeles were walking down the streets, stopping in front of an impressive bookstore named Grace's Books, and stepping inside. The female, a girl with a seemingly tanned complexion and long, though slightly messy, brown hair, and matching brown eyes, wearing the same outfit she had the night before, looked around the store as she stepped inside, and spoke in a harsh, impatient tone.

"And just what was so important you had to drag me here, Ryo?"

The person accompanying her was the young Japanese man from the earlier slaughter, who motioned for his companion, clearly the one doing the slaughtering, to follow him. "I saw this in an ad and thought you might like to check it out..." He took her to a book display, picking up a fair-sized hardcover novel, and handed it to the young woman. She took one look at the cover, a bored look on her face...until she started to read the title – _Mirror World: The Adventures of the Kamen Riders_. Then she saw something very family - a green-and-grey armored Kamen Rider she knew fairly well...from where she was from. "H-hey now, calm down..." Her companion said, catching a glint of light coming from between her knuckles as the material of her gloves began to strain. The girl took several deep breaths, and nodded. "It's not about you guys...some other Kamen Riders...the thing is, these armors all look like the ones you mentioned to me, so I'm starting to wonder..."

As the two were talking (rather, Ryo was talking, the girl was listening), a young woman with long dark hair wearing a t-shirt and jeans walked over, smiling. "Like the book?"

Ryo's head darted up, though the girl showed no sign of being startled, as though she had expected...or rather, detected...that the woman was approaching. "Uh, yeah...it looks interesting...do you happen to know who wrote this novel? I'm...assuming you work here." The young man had an abashed look on his face, rubbing the back of his head as the woman laughed some and spoke again.

"I do work here...and I happen to be the author of that book. It was a best-seller, and they've even been working on a movie treatment. It's really exciting."

"I'll bet..." the girl said quietly, eyeing Maya with a semi-interested look on her face. "What was your inspiration for the characters?"

Maya didn't miss the hidden question behind the seemingly innocent one, as she also noticed the tanned girl was stroking something inside her left jacket pocket. "Oh, just something that came to me."

"I see..."

"L...seriously...back it down a bit." Ryo said, in a hushed tone, before addressing Maya again. "Sorry about that, Miss Young. I'm Ryotaro, and this is my associate, Laura H. We're kind of experts on this sort of thing, through personal experience. We're just wondering if you've had your own personal experience." Before Maya could do anything, Ryotaro had nudged Laura, who, growling some, produced a rather familiar-looking object from her jacket pocket, before putting it away again.

"That...that...where did you get that?"

"So you DO have experience in the field of Kamen Riders. Real ones, I mean. Then perhaps we should introduce ourselves by our work names...I'm Kamen Rider Den-O, and this is Kamen Rider Alter. We're not from around here, much like the Riders in this book. However, we'd like to meet any of your Rider friends, if we can. You can set the time and location, and I'm sure we can accommodate you."

This was quite a bit for Maya to take in all at once, considering the two didn't give off an evil air –

the girl was just hostile, if anything – and that if they WERE Kamen Riders, how could they NOT know about the Ventaran and Earth Riders currently in action? Unless they were from another world with its own Kamen Riders. As the former reporter considered this, Laura's head jerked, and she began to sniff the air slightly.

"Nnnn...perfume..." she remarked, and the other two could soon smell it, a smell that was familiar to Maya - the particular scent her best female friend Lacey liked to wear. Oddly, while it was a somewhat strong smell, the reactions the brunette teenager was showing were rather...odd - she actually looked like she was becoming physically ill from it.

"Laura? Are you alright?" Ryotaro looked to his friend, concerned for the moment, before nodding a bit. "Right, sensitive nose..." The young man shrugged, and shook his head some. "The downfalls of...well, you know." Maya was still at a loss for words, and that was when Lacey began to speak.

"Maya, what's going on? Meet some new friends? I like the guy...and what's wrong with the girl?"

"I don't think she likes your perfume." The still confused former journalist said.

"That's...sniff...an understatement..." the dark skinned girl said, narrowing her eyes some as she held her nose closed, attempting to move downwind of the valley girl.

"Well, whatever. I, and a lot of people, happen to think it's a nice scent."

"Well, I don't," Laura replied, a bit standoffish at the moment. Seeing that the moment for conversation had passed, Ryotaro took out a piece of paper, and scribbled some information down on it.

"This is the number you can reach us at. When you're able to, give us a call and we'll set something up. We're in the middle of a 'situation' that could use your friends' specialized help," he said, pleasantly, before placing an arm around Laura and dragging her off to the counter to pay for their find, while the dark-skinned girl growled softly at him, in a rather convincing fashion.

"Well, that was weird," Lacey commented off-handedly, while Maya regarded the paper she'd been given.

"Yeah, but...I think it's something important..."

* * *

><p>"Not much for socializing, are you, L?" Ryotaro asked five minutes later after they'd gotten their book, reading through it as the pair of mismatched Riders walked down the street, before finding a bench to sit on.<p>

"I don't have any need for that sort of thing...plus that girl reeked...ugh...I still have the smell in my nose..."

"And you wonder why I'm your only friend."

"No, I don't...and you're not my only friend."

"I was joking." With that, the male Rider fell silent, reading through the book some more. "If this is really a factual account, albeit with obvious creative licenses taken, this world was in some pretty big danger before...and I'm pretty sure it is again, with all those free-floating Advent Decks we've heard about."

"You mean from your 'friends'?"

"They'd be your friends too if you gave them a chance, L."

"Maybe I don't want any more friends..."

"They'll grow on you...right, Momotaros?"

"I'm not sure I'd want her for a friend, considering how rude she is." THAT voice startled the dark brown haired girl, who looked up to see that indeed, one of Ryotaro's Imagin friends (who resembled a man in a grey leather outfit with red armor plating on the legs, arms, and chest, with black highlights on the red, and a red oni mask/helmet), and the source of his power as Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, had tagged along somehow.

"How did he get there?"

"Oh, he's been following us since we left the DenLiner this morning. He was worried about us...not that he'll admit it to your face."

"Hmph..."

"That's...impressive."

"I'm sure your friends were like that too, L."

"They were, yeah...I miss them..."

"I know you do...and as soon as we fix whatever's gone wrong here involving them, we can get back to them. You did say that you had a hunch the problem was here, right?" Ryotaro was back at reading his book, raising an eyebrow every so often. "That Maya girl's a good writer...this is pretty interesting...I can see why people think this is fiction…it's that well-written...and of course no one wants to think that monsters are real...especially ones that come out of mirrors."

"They should be thankful." The tanned-looking girl slouched a bit, picking lightly at her gloves for a few moments.

"Why's that, L?"

"At least here the monsters don't eat you."

"You DO have a point there, I'll admit." While he wouldn't say it, Ryotaro noticed the forlorn tone in the girl's voice, from someone who had experience with that sort of thing - Laura never said much about her time back home, except that, in her words, she'd 'lost everything'. Maybe that had something to do with it, but he wouldn't pry. Better to let her tell him on her own, than risk damaging their already-fragile friend-and-partner-ship. Fifteen minutes later, he put the receipt for his purchase into his spot, and stretched. "Nnnnng...good read...but this bench is making me stiff."

"I would like to know how you can read English," Laura remarked at that moment.

"Well, as stupid as it may sound," the young man sighed for a moment, going a bit red in the face, before continuing, "Ever since we met, I wanted to know more about you, and get along with you better...so I learned how to speak and read English. It's still a struggle, but it's worth it. It at least gives me more stuff to read and the like..."

"Like video games?" the girl remarked with an amused smile.

"If we had the right outlets, sure."

"Heh...You're a goof, Ryo."

"Made you smile though, didn't I?"

"Yeah...I guess you did...for once." The girl had a slightly (only slightly) amused smile on her face as she spoke.

* * *

><p>As the night began to fall, the two Riders began their walk back to where they were staying, while a shadowy, scantily clad female figure clad in magenta followed them from atop the roofs of the cityscape, sticking down as long as she could, but seemingly teleporting to a better vantage point when required. As the two stopped at a busy intersection, an inhuman grin grew ever wider beneath a concealing mask as the figure continued to watch the two.<p>

"Ahhh, my pretty, pretty...soon we'll be together again...and won't that be fun?" The figure titled in a breathy, seductive voice that was tinged with barely constrained insanity, medium length dark hair flowing, lightly tanned skin moving over supple and honed muscles as the person, if that's who this was, continued her death-defying leaps and teleports. "Oh yes...so much fun..."

* * *

><p>End Notes: And this is where this chapter ends. While for some the crossovers may seem obvious, I'm hoping that there's still an element of mystery here to them. Again, I claim no ownership either any of these characters, especially the ones I've been using here, as they belong to various other companies, though your hints are Time Warner and the Disney Corporation. They, along with Adness and the Wang brothers, and Toei and Ishinomori productions, own their respective present characters in this fanfiction. Review if you like, and let me know what you thought. And again, I must give credit to Rider Paladin for his wonderful fanfiction, "Onyx and Vampire", which I suggest you all read, if you haven't already. With that said, see you next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: They Walk in Darkness

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 2: "They Walk in Darkness"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuki (and others) belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: I know I should be doing something else besides this, but I was in the mood for a five way crossover, featuring Dragon Knight, Rosario + Vampire, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and a few other properties that I enjoy, but only intend on using a few characters from, in later chapters. Not too later, but later. And as such, telling you who those characters are now would simply spoil the surprise, though, as with every other property being used here, I'm not making any money off their use either; it's again still for fun and the joy of writing.

Additional Author's Note: And I also felt I should mention that instead of being my usual style of crossover, this story is instead meant to run parallel with Rider Paladin's, featuring a mostly-different cast in a different location, with some shared antagonists and moments, rather than being an insertion into his already-fine work.

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant Saturday morning, and the Ventaran Rider named Price, his 'professional' name being Kamen Rider Strike, was taking his girlfriend Maya out for a brunch. The recent troubles with Adam and his unofficial 'harem' had prompted the cobra-themed Rider to spend more time with Maya. The woman wasn't complaining, of course. Though the two were unaware that they were being followed: by the newly re-awakened Drew Lansing and his accomplices, the Cho Brothers. The three had decided to stake out Grace's Books, not having any idea where JTC could be hiding - and not aware that JTC had ceased being Kamen Rider Strike, and that the original Kamen Riders were back. All they knew was that they had different Advent Decks similar to their old ones. All that meant was it didn't take much time for them to get back into fighting trim...however, for them, that wasn't saying much.<p>

As Price and Maya made their way down the streets of Los Angeles, to meet up with Len and Kase at a cafe near Gramercy Park, they soon had to stop to allow the traffic to pass - the two had decided to walk, rather than use Price's motorcycle...and so the three corrupt Riders had chosen to walk as well. Finally, seeing their chance, they walked up, Lansing clearing his throat rather loudly.

"Chance? What are you doing here?" Price was smiling, but as soon as Maya laid eyes on the familiar, and lazy, manner of Lansing's dress, and that look in his eyes, the cobra Rider realized they'd just walked into trouble. "Drew Lansing, I presume."

"You presume right...though why you're faking amnesia is beyond me, Jimbo." Lansing was speaking sarcastically, he and his two tagalongs reaching into their pockets with their right hands, soon producing three familiar-enough Advent Decks, much to the other two's shock. "Anyway, we're going to kick your butt now...and then it's Taylor's turn. No hard feelings, right?"

"Maya...run," Price whispered, as he soon took off down the street, the three dark Riders following him down into an alley, where they all thrust their Advent Decks out, their Advent Belts forming around their waists(though while Price's transformation was triggered as normal, he could've sworn he heard the other three say "Henshin"), while, when the odd Decks were locked within the belt, mirror images of their respective armor appeared around them, before closing in on them and forming said armor, while the Ventaran' transformation was the usual forcefield-based affair, with Price in his Strike armor, and, much to his shock, the other three in what appeared to be the Torque, Axe, and Spear armor. "I would like to know how you three got those back...if you don't mind honoring a last request."

"Well, sure...since you're being so nice and all. These are new Advent Decks. I'm not Torque...you can call me Zolda. Danny is Tiger, and Albert there is Imperer. The only downside to these things is the names...but hey, they're a good fit." There was a smug tone in Zolda's voice as he twirled his Visor-slash-weapon around on his right finger, showing off his fairly admirable hand-eye coordination.

The whole thing puzzled Strike, unsure of what the former con-man meant. The answer soon came to him as the three renamed Riders began to slot their Vent cards.

"SHOOT VENT."

"SPIN VENT."

"STRIKE VENT."

What the Ventaran Rider noticed of the callouts of their Visors were that they were in a different tone than the callouts of the Ventaran Riders...an odd affectation, unless it meant something...however, Strike had no time to think on it as Zolda fired off a shell from his Shoot Vent, the Ventaran drawing a card from his own Advent Deck and slotting it in the Cobra-themed staff that he could call on when ready to use a Vent, and activated his own preferred Vent.

"SWORD VENT."

The Veno Saber appeared in his hands, just in time to block Kamen Rider Tiger's Dest Claws. His considerably greater experience allowed him to avoid a lunging stab from Imperer's Spin Vent, tapping the gazelle-themed Earth Rider on the back, sending him sprawling into his older brother, the two hitting the ground while Zolda growled in frustration.

"Hey, clowns! Get your heads in the game! Don't make me do all the work!" the 'leader' snapped, while the other two flashed him glances that just HAD to be dirty looks, while Price waited for them to make their next move, waiting in a defensive stance.

"Tch...whatever." Imperer made the next move, slotting what appeared to be an Attack Vent card, only for the callout to say "ADVENT", a group of Zelles appearing from distortions in the air, and rushing towards Kamen Rider Strike. The purple cobra-themed Rider moved between them, doing his best to avoid their strikes, while countering any successful ones with his own Veno Saber, though the sheer numbers were distracting him...which allowed Danny Cho plenty of time to move in from behind and kick Price in the back, knocking him down.

"Something's wrong here, Lansing..." Tiger said, as Strike rolled onto his back and then back onto his feet while the family of Zelles vanished. "He's too good..."

"You don't think...this is a Ventaran Rider, do you?" Imperer followed up, as the three began to realize they'd stepped in it now. However a job begun was a job half done, so to play it safe, Zolda drew his Attack Vent card, slotting it in the holder of his Visor, then snapped it closed.

"ADVENT."

What could only be Magnugiga emerged from a distortion in the ground, as Lansing slotted his Final Vent card, preparing to finish off Strike while the other two corrupt Earth Riders distracted him. However, as he prepared to slot the barrel of his weapon into the back of the Advent Beast, he received a rude awakening as a black, purple, red, and silver blue smashed into the front of his Advent Beast, knocking it flat on its back and sending Lansing falling as well. The figure stood, revealing itself to be a female Rider with what appeared to be bat-themed armor - large green eye-lenses with tips sculpted after the wings of a bat, red and silver shoulder attachments, a largely black armored suit with purple gloves, abdomen, and heels, with a red belt depicting a somewhat cartoony appearing, and upside down, bat in the same colors as the Rider suit, a blank mouth-plate with fangs appearing on it, bands around the wrists, and a purple and black sword.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Imperer remarked, before the new Rider began to lean against her sword, tipping forward slightly.

"Well, most people call me Kamen Rider Revya...and I'm here to take back those Advent Decks of yours...and return you to where you were found," came the sardonic reply, in a voice that was clearly feminine, but also something of a dry monotone, before she lifted a hand, a telekinetic field hoisting the Cho Brothers into the air, and flinging them down into the wall of the alley, getting them away from Price. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for the assistance...are you one of Master Eubulon's new Riders?" the Ventaran was certainly curious. There came a soft laugh from the female, who pointed the tip of her rapier at the newly standing Zolda.

"No, but I would like to meet him sometime. Now, if you three value your lives, I'd suggest you leave this Rider alone. He's not the one you want. That one lost the Strike Deck a good time ago...maybe you should go bother your old boss, Xaviax."

THAT gave the three Riders food for thought, as they began to back up, before de-armoring and running for it, while Revya dematerialized her sword, and waved to Price.

"Take care now...if you ever need any help again, I'll probably find you when you least expect it."

"I'll hold you to that offer," Strike replied with a smile beneath his helmet, as the female Rider then levitated into the air, and vanished in a blur of dark light. "How interesting..."

"Price! Are you alright?" Maya was now running down the alley, her boyfriend de-armoring himself and rubbing his shoulder a bit.

"I'm perfectly fine, Maya...thanks to a new friend."

"A new friend, huh? A Rider friend?"

"Yes, in fact."

"There's something I should tell you...and the others..."

* * *

><p>In another area of the great city, near the hotel where the Newspaper Club and Ventaran Kamen Riders were staying, three Riders in particular were talking, while walking through a not-so-busy street. They were Eubulon, Ruby Toujou, and Nolan, and they were discussing Ruby's future with the Riders. However, what they may not have noticed was the young man following them from a close distance, sticking to the shadows. He was Japanese, had short, messy dark hair, and was wearing a dark shirt and pants, following the trio, though he couldn't say why.<p>

This young man, appearing to be in his early 20s at the oldest, was in fact a stranger to this world, but felt drawn to the female Rider, for reasons he couldn't explain other than a sense of familiarity, much like the feeling he had around his former 'sister', who he hadn't seen in what seemed like a long time. As he continued to follow them, he soon became aware that there were three individuals farther ahead, waiting for the small group to arrive.

The group themselves noticed those three, who were all wearing color-coded overcoats - one with pink trim, one with red trim, and one with blue trim - and concealing hoods. Eubulon motioned for Nolan and Ruby to stop behind him, as he attempted to talk in a reasonable fashion with these three, who seemed quite hostile.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Sure there is, old man. We want your money," the pink-clad one spoke, in a clearly female voice, while the three threw off their coats and hoods, revealing leather bodysuits with armor over the gloves, chest, and shoulders, and grasshopper-themed helmets, and color-coded scarves around their necks and color coding on the foreheads of their helmets. Eubulon was taken aback by this, as they looked quite similar to one of his own concepts, one that had been stolen along with others by JTC posing as Price some time ago.

"And if we are unwilling to give it?" The Advent Master said in a neutral, even tone, he and the other two Advent Riders already reaching into the pockets of their jackets to draw out their Advent Decks.

"Then, old man, you've got problems. SERIOUS problems. Life-threatening, even." As the red-wearing figure spoke, the mysterious young man following Eubulon and his Riders made his presence officially known.

"Back off, losers," he remarked in a threatening manner, moving himself between the two groups of three, placing his hands on his hips, wearing a cold smirk. "Or does it amuse you to pick on those who seem weaker than you?"

"Back off yourself, kid, before we decide to hurt you too," the blue one spoke, sneering back at the young man.

"Well, let's see if you can..." the boy said cryptically before assuming a pose, a sudden blur passing in front of him as a transformation belt was evidenced around his waist. "Henshin!" With a fast motion, the black and red blue attached to his belt, and in a flash, the young man was clad in black, grey, and dark red body armor, bulky compared to the usual armor the others had seen. However, as he reached down with a sinister chuckle, he flipped the 'lever' that was the horns of the beetle, prompting a voice to say, from nowhere...

"CHANGE BEETLE."

There was another flash, and soon enough, the newcomer was in slimmer armor, with a black, ridged under-suit with grey metal plating along the legs, back, and arms, and a black chest piece with glowing red circuit patterns on the front, and a black rhinoceros beetle-themed helmet with similar red patterns on it, and yellow eyes. The three other suited figures took a step back, before snarling.

"KAMEN RIDER!" The word was accusatory, and the three rushed the Rider in question, who simply drew his weapon, a gun with a bladed handle, and detached the barrel, revealing it to be a knife, at which point he slapped the switches on the sides of his belt, prompting another call-out from his transformation device.

"CLOCK UP!"

And then, for the lesser 'Riders', the world became a blur of black, grey, and red, as the beetle Rider blurred at super-speed, slashing the three figures up with his knife, before kicking each one in the back and knocking them down. He slapped the switches again, and resumed moving at normal motion. "Wasn't that enough? Oh, I see. You want the more personal touch...sure, I can do that," he said, mockingly, as the three stood back up shakily, and rushed forward as a group. The beetle Rider grabbed the red one's scarf, dragging him along by it as he began to knee him in the stomach repeatedly, before flinging him at the nearest wall and turning to the other two.

"Bastard!" The pink one screeched as she rushed forward, jumping into the air, and coming down into a powerful jump kick that the red and black armored Rider dodged with ease, the force of the blow digging a crater into the asphalt beneath her. "Stop! Dodging!" She hissed as she began to throw roundhouse kicks, which the dark Rider also dodged with ease.

"Well, if you insist," He said, almost pleasantly, catching her by the leg, and striking her in the knee, causing her to cry out in pain, before releasing her, and launching his own roundhouse kick, striking her in the helmet and knocking her down. "Oh, what's that? You want some more?" The young man seemed to be losing himself in the violence, chuckling darkly as the pink 'hopper' approached him again, and began throwing punches as well as kicks. He responded by blocking each blow, before catching her hand, and began to crush it, as well as bending her wrist back as well, causing her to cry out in pain, whimpering as he drove her to his knees, before he rammed his knee into the front of her helmet, sending her flying back into the red-scarf-wearing Rider. "Your turn now," the beetle Rider said to the blue-scarf-wearing rogue, who didn't have the sense of mind to know when to quit.

The grasshopper-themed Rider rushed forward, throwing his own series of precise kicks, which the armored beetle Rider blocked, grunting as he blocked each one, being driven back by the force and anger in each blow, as this thug was now fighting for his honor, and the honor of his fallen comrades. The beetle waited for his moment, then grabbed the Rider, and slashed him with his knife, sending sparks flying as he cut lightly into his armored chest plating, then began to slap the man silly, punching him repeatedly in the mouthpiece of his armored suit, which caused the man's head to slam against the insides of the helmet, which, while padded, wasn't overly comfortable, so the blue Rider was growing ever-more disoriented, until he too was thrown into his comrades.

"All done?"

The three Advent Riders hadn't done anything yet, mostly shocked into silence by the rampant brutality of the beetle Rider, as well as the power he was demonstrating as he once again began to reach for his belt. However, this time he began dialing in a series of button presses, chuckling darkly as the callouts went by.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"Rider Kick," the beetle Rider said in a pleased, happy tone, before the horn on his armor began to glow, and energy gathered in his armor. As this went by, his prey began to rise, the blue one still not having any common sense as he rushed forward.

"RIDER KICK."

THAT proved to be a mistake, as then the energy turned yellow, and passed into the Rider's left leg, as he launched a devastating AND explosive roundhouse kick that launched the three 'hoppers into the streets, at which point they rolled with the impact, somehow still conscious, and ran for it, moving as fast as they could manage, while the dark beetle Rider began to leave. However, Ruby chose this moment to finally speak.

"Wait..." She didn't expect him to stop, but was surprised when he did, looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Yes?"

"Who...are you?" she asked, removing her hand from her Advent Deck for the moment.

"I'm...Kamen Rider Kabuto," he said, regarding her curiously.

"Will you go with us?" That prompted a whispered question from Nolan to Eubulon to Ruby, while the witch repeated herself. "Will you go with us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem lost...like I was. Please, let us help."

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do..." the Rider, self-identified as Kabuto, shrugged as he de-armored, returning to his original state, his transformation 'buckle' - a Zecter - flew off to parts unknown to await his call.

"If you allow us, we can help you...with anything that is bothering you..." Eubulon said, meaning what he said as he regarded the clearly confused and lost look in the young man's eyes. He'd seen that look before, and quite recently, in Adam's eyes. Perhaps this boy too could be helped...and perhaps he would explain where he got his device from...considering it too looked like a device he had in the making for the No-Men...

* * *

><p>The figure in magenta from the previous day was lurking about the neighborhood of Grace's Books, looking to see if she could find anything fun to do. That was when she felt a dark, mystical presence near her, and turned quickly, coming face to face with a black-garbed oni with red highlights, an amused look on the woman's face...what could be seen of it, that is.<p>

"Oh my, my, my...don't you look familiar...though you seem to have been...how do they put it...palette swapped?" the girl tittered, much to the annoyance of the Oni before her, who crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at her. "Oh, why such a sour face? I think you're much more handsome in this color scheme...and I know a few things about that..."

"Are you done talking, or do you have some more inane ramblings to carry on before I can make my proposition?" The creature asked, snarling as he regarded the being before him, appalled that the only person he could talk to was this...thing.

"Nope, I'm done."

"Good. My name is Negataros, an Imagin, and I'm here to make your...acquaintance. I've seen you following my old enemies around these past two days in this city alone, and I know you're after the girl...but you don't have the power to capture her, do you?" The Oni regarded the tanned-skinned woman intently, her glowing red eyes narrowing a bit as she hissed at him, before regarding his words.

"No, I don't...she's changed quite a bit since I started this merry little chase...and now she has friends." The sentence was almost mocking, yet forlorn, as though this woman before the Imagin had never known a friend...and anyone to think that would be absolutely right.

"Well, I can give you the power you desire...and with that, you can have your prize..." The words were said in a tempting, sly voice, though the hybrid being before the Imagin perked up at the last part.

"Oooooh, really? And what would I have to do?"

"Simply outstretch your hands...and focus." The Imagin did as he said, purple energy gathering around his hands. The magenta clad female did the same, focusing on the energy in the Oni's hands, and soon enough, she had a rather familiar belt in her hands. "Now, put it on..."

"It clashes with my outfit..." She said in a singsong voice before doing as she was told. Then, the Oni placed a semi-transparent rectangle in her hands, which was also glowing purple. When her bare fingers touched it, it solidified, and she eyed it curiously. "And what do I do with this thing, pray tell, Mister Negataros?"

"Simply swipe it in front of the circle on the buckle, and say 'Henshin'."

"But that sounds so...silly!" She protested, still somewhat amused.

"Just do it, girl, before I change my mind."

"So touchy," she admonished, before doing exactly as she'd been told. "Henshin!" There was a flash of purple light, and in moments, she was in a suit of purple armor with teal tribal markings over a black under-suit, with white boot and gauntlets, also marked, and an odd bladed weapon at her side, her black, white, and gold helmet sporting a visor that resembled, if nothing else, a split peach, though in purple. "Ooooh, I like this...what do I call this, exactly, Mister Negataros?"

"It's called a Rider Form...and its name is Nega Den-O. Use it well, and you'll get your desires." As he spoke, the black and red oni faded from view, while the newly dubbed Nega Den-O admired the armored suit she was now wearing.

"This is very nice...not quite my style, but still very nice...and if it helps me out, all the better..." She grinned inhumanly underneath her helmet, and cracked her knuckles, before rolling her neck. "Alright, dearest...prepare to get your cute little butt kicked and dragged back home..."

* * *

><p>On the DenLiner, the quarry in question was looking through the cards of her Advent Deck, puzzling over a group of 14 in particular. For one, that was far too many Advent Cards for any Deck to have. Second, 11 of them were blank, having only the name "Form Vent" inscribed on the top of the cards, and having the basic framework of her usual cards. Third, 3 of those cards also read Form Vent, but bore images of three Riders, only one of which Laura recognized from personal experience on her world - one was a cobra-themed Rider that looked suspiciously like Kamen Rider Strike, a blue-and-black colored shark-themed Rider, and another that was green and magenta, and most likely chameleon-themed. The cards also bore depiction of those Riders' logos, though the first Rider's was for some reason more transparent than the others, as though that meant something.<p>

The young woman looked to the two other Advent Decks she had, bearing striking resemblance to the Camo and Depth Charge decks, though they were part of the reason the two foreign Riders were seeking help - 14 Advent Decks had appeared in this world, working along the same basic principles as the Advent Decks Eubulon had created, but lacking a DNA-lock system, meaning anyone could use them, provided they knew how. What worried the girl was who exactly had the other Decks at the moment, and if they indeed did know how to use them.

Ryotaro spotted her puzzled expression, and he came over to join her, while his Imagin friends attempted to look busy while doing their best to eavesdrop as discreetly as possible.

"Penny for your thoughts, L?" He asked simply, almost, but not quite, startling the girl.

"I'm just...worried. Just about anyone can have these, and just about anyone could figure out how to use them...and then...people will get hurt. And..." She sighed, handing Ryotaro the green and blue Decks, considering the DenLiner crew were in charge of their storage, not her, while she slid the fourteen mystery cards back into her Deck's card holder, and slid her unique deck into her pocket, leaning back on the seat she was in.

"I know...and that's why we need help. It may seem like a hard thing to do, but these Riders can't be all that bad...especially if that book is anything to go by...I'm sure it's more than just a story, considering she reacted to the sight of your Deck." He said, trying to sound encouraging. She nodded, and stretched her legs for a moment.

"You're right...maybe we should spend more time trying to find out where these 'Ventaran' Riders are, rather than just sit around here waiting for a call. I mean, your friends can take the calls, right?"

"That's true...we can do that tomorrow, then...considering we really need their expertise in this matter. As you said, you didn't see every card in action before, and, to be honest, I hope we never do. A little 'inside information' might be just what we need."

"So basically you're sticking us with all the work?" This came from the Oni-like Momotaros, who realized a moment later he'd just revealed he'd been listening in, earning a harsh glare from the young woman across from him, who was actually GROWLING at him. "Oh, calm down. You can go on your little 'hunting trip' tomorrow...we'll hold the fort, no worries."

"Grrr...I really don't like him," she said, turning to Ryotaro, who was wearing a bemused expression on his face.

"You will, once you get to know him better."

"I'm not sure I do."

* * *

><p>In a very familiar fortress, a very familiar human-appearing middle-aged man in black clothing was talking to his right-hand man, a young man with neatly styled hair wearing a black leather jacket and a more casual outfit.<p>

"James, I want you to do something for me," Xaviax turned to James Trademore Cash, known amongst most circles as JTC, and amongst even smaller ones as Kamen Rider Strife, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, General?" The hacker asked, regarding his employer intently.

"Somehow, Drew Lansing and the Brothers Cho have got new Advent Decks...that work almost exactly like the Torque, Spear, and Axe Decks. I want you to find out how they got them, as well as look for more. If there's a chance we can get a greater edge on those foolish Riders, all the better for us...and a few new soldiers wouldn't hurt our chances either."

"Of course, General. And what should I do about Lansing?" There was a slight smirk on JTC's face now.

Xaviax waved his hand dismissively. "Take him out, of course. And get that new Deck of his, if you can. If the Chos get in your way...you know what to do." The human-appearing alien warlord grinned in a sinister manner, while JTC nodded, and headed out of the fortress through the usual reflective surface. "Oh, this could be just what we needed..." he said to himself, still grinning.

* * *

><p>End Notes: I figured I'd clear up a few things here. The Riders being used are all taken, more or less directly, from their Japanese source material, with a few alterations. Some of these will be explained in-story, while others will be explained in end notes such as this. And this is the point where the story begins to converge with Rider Paladin's own "Onyx and Vampire", featuring the same characters at different moments, or different takes on some moments that will be seen in the future. And as for why Kamen Rider Alter has these new cards...well, the easiest explanation that, in a way, she works like Kamen Rider Decade, but with a much more limited inventory of cards, that relate only to the series she's partially taken from – Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Den-ORyotaro comes from Kamen Rider Den-O the series, as does Negataros and the Rider Form of Nega Den-O, which is one of the surprisingly lighter Kamen Rider series produced in recent years. Kamen Rider Revya is inspired by the Kamen Rider Decade story as well, being based on the idea of Kamen Rider Kivala, who was the Rider identity later taken on by a character who appeared in most, if not all, of the Decade episodes and movies, just re-colored to match that of Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, from both Kamen Rider Kiva the series and Kamen Rider Decade's Negative World arc featuring as enemies Dark Kiva, Dark Kabuto, Orga, and Ryuga, along with Alternative, most of whom if not all will be appearing in some fashion in later chapters and arcs. I hope this big block of text has cleared up any misconceptions or confusions I may have caused, or just served to interest you further.

End Notes #2: And in this edit/adjustment of my two chapters, I remembered to give Rider Paladin credit for proofing and correcting my mistakes, which I forgot to do when I put this chapter up originally. In all senses of the words, this story wouldn't be written without him - he's the one who got me into Kamen Rider in the first place, and he's been very supporting of this fanfiction so far. I just hope I don't let him down.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Together

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 3: "Get Together"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuki (and others) belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: I know I should be doing something else besides this, but I was in the mood for a five way crossover, featuring Dragon Knight, Rosario + Vampire, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and a few other properties that I enjoy, but only intend on using a few characters from, in later chapters. Not too later, but later. And as such, telling you who those characters are now would simply spoil the surprise, though, as with every other property being used here, I'm not making any money off their use either; it's again still for fun and the joy of writing.

Additional Author's Note: And I also felt I should mention that instead of being my usual style of crossover, this story is instead meant to run parallel with Rider Paladin's, featuring a mostly-different cast in a different location, with some shared antagonists and moments, rather than being an insertion into his already-fine work.

* * *

><p>After Maya had told Price of her encounter with the other two strange Riders, Price obtained the phone number from her, and the two went to Eubulon to tell him...especially of the Advent Deck possessed by the female of the pair and another, more bat-like female Rider vaguely reminiscent of a vampire. The Advent Master took it all very seriously, and decided to call a meeting of all the Riders present in their Earth base – the hotel – and also included the members of the Newspaper Club still present (considering Adam and Kurumu were out on their date), as well as calling the number, and making contact with Ryotaro and Laura. He gave them instructions on where the hotel was, and was told the pair of Riders would be there on time to meet the others.<p>

As he hung up the phone, he also was reminded of the young man that had just recently joined the gathering in the hotel, claiming his full name to be Souji Tendou. He wasn't being entirely honest, and he gave off a familiar, though untraceable, feeling that Ruby also seemed to pick up on. And it would behoove the Advent Master to introduce him sooner, rather than later, to avoid any in-fighting, mostly on the part of Souji himself.

Within ten minutes, the Ventaran Riders present in their headquarters (Quinn, Hunt, Chance, Van, Chase, Cam, Price, Nolan, Len, Ian, and Kase), as well as Kit, Ruby, and most of the Newspaper Club (Yukari Sendo, Moka Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki, and Gin Morioka, namely) and Maya, as well as the sullen Souji Tendou in the back, were all assembled in the largest room – the dining area – and waiting for their guest to arrive.

"Now, I know you are all wondering why I called you here...and that answer shall come soon enough," Eubulon began, just as the telltale sound of someone walking through a mirror could be heard. Everyone turned in the direction, expecting it to be one of the other Riders, and most of them were shocked, or surprised, to see it was a teenaged girl with her hand around the wrist of a young Japanese man, dragging him forward. "Laura and Ryotaro, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, sir. Judging by your voice, you must be Eubulon. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The young man bowed respectfully once his partner had released his wrist, while she rolled her eyes and regarding the middle-aged seeming man, sniffing the air at him and growling faintly. "Oh, don't mind her...if she gets the faintest whiff of anything unusual, she does that."

"You don't smell human...nor do those people over there..." the brunette remarked plainly, crossing her arms over her rather well-developed chest (though it was no competition for Kurumu's, to be certain), as her dark green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the aforementioned Newspaper Club. Eubulon simply smiled, and bowed in return to Ryotaro's, as well as to Laura.

"You would be correct in assuming that; I am from the planet Karsh, and the other people you mentioned are ayashi. You must have a very sensitive nose to determine our non-human origins so quickly." The Advent Master was somewhat impressed by this, considering that most of the humans he'd met wouldn't pick up on such a thing through scent alone, least of all which being the range of which the average human nose could smell...meaning this girl must have, at the very least, a razor sharp sense of smell.

"An alien...? Well, that's something new," the girl remarked, clearly surprised, as her eyes went wide and the suspicion was forgotten. Ryotaro simply laughed, and put his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her up against him, eliciting a growl.

"She's like a big kid, honestly. It's cute, usually," he said, offhandedly, smiling still to everyone present. Everyone else present held their tongue, until Ryotaro chose to speak again. "Well, time to get to business. I don't know if your leader has told you this, but Laura and I are both Kamen Riders from other worlds." That brought a gasp from the girls of the Newspaper Club, and narrowing of the eyes from the others, save Maya and Price. "I'm Kamen Rider Den-O, and I travel time and space, making sure nothing alters the fabric of causality too much...such as a group of unpleasant creatures trying to make sure humanity doesn't exist. That kind of thing. Laura here's a bit different. Her name is Kamen Rider Alter, and she has more in common with you guys than she does with me." He then looked down to her, and nodded. "You can show them now."

She nodded in acknowledgement and then reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out what was clearly an Advent Deck...only this one was quite familiar, for it sported the same bronze 'x' symbol as the Advent Master's. THAT drew various sounds of surprise from everyone, since they all thought Eubulon's Deck was one of a kind.

"Laura's from a world where an unpleasant deceased man's spirit handed out Advent Decks to people, starting what was called the Rider War to see who would win a wish from the man's spirit. Laura's deck was made from the remains of two decks that were created to counter this man's plans, as well as to save countless lives, and it has unique properties that we're not quite sure of yet. Needless to say, that's not where the story ends. The other Advent Decks from her world have ended up on THIS world, and could end up in the hands of nefarious people or organizations."

That drew more attention from Price, who raised his hand, waiting for acknowledgement from Eubulon.

"Yes, Price?"

"I just wanted to tell the others what I told you before – Drew Lansing, and Danny and Albert Cho, are back...and have new Advent Decks. Decks that seem based on the Torque, Spear, and Axe Decks." That drew some more sounds of surprise, as well as one of dismay from a certain Dragon Knight. "They attacked me earlier, under the assumption I was JTC, but I had help from another mysterious bat-themed Kamen Rider, calling herself Kamen Rider Revya." That also drew a few sounds of surprise, considering Len was also bat-themed...even Eubulon was a bit surprised at that, since he had no other bat-themed Rider designs, meaning this Rider was something completely different...and unexpected.

"Are you serious? Those three are back? Man, the hits keep coming," the sandy-haired young man remarked, his tone rather grim. Hunt also looked quite nonplussed by this revelation.

"So you mean now they're in armor like ours, possibly ruining our names, and it's all this girl's fault?" he pointed to Laura, which earned him a fierce growl from her, her hands tightening into fights for a moment. Her companion quickly grabbed her by the wrists, and squeezed, calming her down.

"It's not HER fault. It's the fault of whatever brought her here in the first place. The Rider War ended on her world, after all...with one Rider left standing..." that statement hung in the air for a few moments, as everyone present regarded the girl, and the clear pain that was in her eyes as those words were spoken. "We just want some help in getting these Advent Decks back, so we can preferably lock them up someplace safe and secure. We have two already - one shark-themed, and one chameleon-themed. We just need to get the others, and then we'll be out of your hair."

Eubulon chose this moment to speak again. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would be glad to assist you in any way we can. As Price's words say, we have our own enemies who would abuse this situation to their advantage, and we cannot afford to allow that to happen. I also think that, at a later time, we discuss in full the nature of your friend's situation. Perhaps we can help return her to her own world once our current crisis has been averted."

That drew a look of surprise from the dark-skinned girl, who nodded for a moment, placing her own Advent Deck back into her jacket pocket. "That...would be nice. I haven't...seen my family in a long time." There was an almost longing tone to her voice, though there was also a sense of emotional detachment to the moment. It was here that Moka chose to speak.

"So, you two need help, right? You can count on us too...right, everyone?" The pink-haired vampire said, smiling.

"Sure thing! It could be a lot of fun...especially if I get my hands on one of those Decks!" Yukari chirped, grinning as she waved her arm in the air.

"Damn...more work? As if the summer homework wasn't bad enough," the werewolf said with a mock-groan, though it was clear by the tone of his voice that he was more than willing to help out. Mizore contributed with a nod, working her lollipop about in her mouth for a second or two.

"Excellent! As soon as we can get the other Riders informed of this, the sooner we can start our search. Now, in the meantime..." Eubulon paused, indicating to everyone that they had to remain seated for the moment, "...I'd like to introduce you to another new Rider in our midst...Kamen Rider Kabuto...if he doesn't mind coming up here." The Rider in question sighed, rose from the chair he was seated in, and walked up next to Eubulon, regarding the others with a look that was part disinterest, part contempt. "He assisted us earlier in the day when we were attacked by three beings in Rider-like suits. I am hoping we can assist in making him fit in more, as well as make him more comfortable around us."

"Is that all?" Souji asked, huffing a bit as he regarded Eubulon with a look that spoke of someone with a short attention span. "I know why I'm here...but I don't see why I have to stand at the head of the class." The comment was slightly derisive, though it was clear he had some respect for the older man, at least in the traditional Japanese sense.

"Yes, Souji. You may leave if you need to. Laura, Ryotaro. You are welcome to stay here with us, at least until we inform the other Riders in Ventara of your situation." The Advent Master was once again wearing his usual pleasant smile, while the other two Riders reacted in their own ways – Laura nodded once, and Ryotaro bowed again, smiling.

"Thank you, Eubulon-san. We're very grateful for any help that you can provide us...and we'll take you up on your offer as well. We'll get some things from our current base of operations and bring them here...including the Advent Decks, if you can find somewhere to keep them."

"Certainly. Now, if there is nothing further..." The Advent Master was interrupted as Adam and Kurumu entered, both looking distressed. "Adam? What's the matter?"

"Master Eubulon...something's happened..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, during the impromptu Rider meeting, the trio of Drew, Albert, and Danny were at a diner, getting something to eat. They were all feeling a tad sore from their confrontation with Price, and angry over their mix-up, especially since it earned them a beating from a Kamen Rider they'd never heard of before now. They had the sense of mind to not scream in rage, or break something, though they gave off a dangerous air, most of the diner's patrons preferring to keep their distance for the moment, considering these three young men looked like they meant business. The waitress soon came by with their orders – three hamburgers with a side of fries, with various toppings on each burger, and three bottles of soda. The food was placed in front of each Rider, and when they acknowledged this, the woman hurried away to deliver food to the more positive customers.<p>

"So, that was a real screw-up," Albert finally said, earning him a scowl from Drew. "How are we even going to find JTC, or the other Kamen Riders, at this rate?"

"We could always storm Xaviax's fortress...I'm tired of this stealth garbage." Danny replied, slapping the table of their booth lightly. Drew also gave him a pointed look. "What?"

"If we do that, we're just going to get Vented again, or worse. No, we need a real plan...maybe we can use these Ventaran Riders to help..." Drew was scheming, as always, though he was incorrect in one part of his statement – there would be no Venting for them. These Advent Decks worked different from Eubulon's - there were no failsafes. A severe loss in a battle resulted in death, not a trip to the Advent Void. This was a little fact their employers kept to themselves, considering the three to be just barely more useful than their more expendable assets. They had yet to prove themselves, and after their poor showing earlier, had even more work to do on that front. The three began to eat, and, after several minutes, finished off the burgers, the fries, and were finishing the last of the soda. When they were finished, and paid their bill, they left the diner, and began to head to their bikes. They all wore looks of deep thought on their faces, so deep that they nearly missed the person sneaking up behind them.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lansing," came a familiar smug voice. The three Earth Riders turned around rapidly, to come to face with JTC, who was wearing his usual smug grin, his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought I'd let you finish your last meal before sending you back to where you belong." Rather than take this as a bad sign, the three Riders saw it as something more positive, a sign that they were well on their way to achieving their goals.

"Well, well, well...if the SNAKE hasn't crawled out of the grass," Danny remarked, drawing a mock-hurt look from JTC.

"Really, Danny? Do you really have to be that way with an old friend?" The hacker grinned, uncrossing his arms to reach into his jacket pocket for his Advent Deck.

"You Vented me! You think I'm just gonna let that slide? Oh no...you're gonna learn what happens when you mess with the Chos...just like Taylor's going to!" The other three Riders brought out their Decks, the four holding them out, their belt forming from the energy that ran down their torsos from their arms, which in turn came from their Advent Decks. They then lowered the Decks to be near the open slots on their Advent Belts.

"Kamen Rider!"

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

The Decks were then slotted in, and locked in place, triggering the rest of the transformation, the three non-Xaviax aligned Riders' armor appearing in the same manner as it had when they had fought Price, while JTC's appeared in a burst of a grey colored forcefield. "Well, well, well...looks like the general was right about you three. You've got some very familiar new toys...I'm gonna have to take those, gentlemen. They'd be a lot more useful in our hands than they are in yours."

"Yeah, well, if you want these cards, you'll have to play for them," Imperer remarked, drawing a card from his Deck.

"I don't know about you, JTC, but we're all in," Tiger remarked, drawing one of his cards as well, the two brothers soon slotting their cards in their respective Visors.

"SPIN VENT."

"STRIKE VENT."

As the two Riders weapons appeared from distortions in the air, Zolda raised his own Visor, and took aim at Strife. "Alright, looks like we're going to get this party started, James. Hope it's not too much for you." The conman's tone was condescending and arrogant, which only served to draw a dangerous growl from JTC.

"You know, Lansing...I WAS thinking of taking it easy on you...but that attitude is just asking for a Venting. Get ready, punks." Strife drew and slotted one of his own Vent cards.

"SWORD VENT."

The Serph Saber flew to his hands, and he took up his stance. "Prepare to get schooled, boys."

* * *

><p>End Notes: And there we go, on a cliffhanger. How will this battle go? Will Drew and his boys beat JTC, or will he beat them? Or will it end in a draw? It should also be mentioned that the events of this chapter happing during the later events of Rider Paladin's latest chapter of "Onyx and Vampire," so read that if you haven't already to find out what has Adam and Kurumu so concerned. And with that said, see you next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Right Now

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 4: "Right Now"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuki (and others) belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: I know I should be doing something else besides this, but I was in the mood for a five way crossover, featuring Dragon Knight, Rosario + Vampire, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and a few other properties that I enjoy, but only intend on using a few characters from, in later chapters. Not too later, but later. And as such, telling you who those characters are now would simply spoil the surprise, though, as with every other property being used here, I'm not making any money off their use either; it's again still for fun and the joy of writing.

Additional's Author's Note: And I also felt I should mention that instead of being my usual style of crossover, this story is instead meant to run parallel with Rider Paladin's, featuring a mostly-different cast in a different location, with some shared antagonists and moments, rather than being an insertion into his already-fine work.

Additional Note #2: Okay, this chapter is basically filler, until Rider Paladin's 28th Chapter of "Onyx and Vampire comes out - we see what the mysterious new Nega Den-O and her partner are up to during the meeting of the Riders with our protagonists, and the fight between the villainous Earth Riders. This came about as some discussion with a close personal friend, who expressed desire in seeing a more fitting Rider Armor for the mysterious female figure, which this chapter will attempt to address.

* * *

><p>Sometime before Adam's return...<p>

The mysterious magenta-clad female had been stalking her 'prey' for the entire day, following her as she ate, and talked, and did other silly little things that were beneath her (as the female saw it), until she agreed, via her 'associate', to meet with these others in a nondescript hotel within the LA City Limits. It didn't take long for the female to follow the other, by tracking the distinct life energy she radiated, as well as the power concealed in her Advent Deck, and soon began staking out, so to speak, the trees outside the dining room.

When Laura and Ryotaro arrived, the tanned woman leaped from her perch, and landed on the ledge above the window closest to the group, which she quickly and quietly pulled open. She listened to everything the Riders had to say, with some interest, though her companion – that only she could hear – was beginning to, shall we say, grate on her nerves.

"You should just kill him now!" Negataros hissed as he floated there in midair, before settling down on the ledge as well, fixing the female with a dark glare that she easily matched before hissing at him in the manner of a wild animal.

"YOU want him dead; I could care less! There's only one person in there I care about, and you're going to shut up until I'M ready!" she hissed back, in a 'nicer' tone, taking care not to give herself away just yet. While she did appreciate the power of the Imagin, after some careful consideration, it didn't seem a good fit – Negataros was just too...needy, for lack of a better word. He'd hounded the magenta-clad woman the entire day, trying to goad her into attacking Ryotaro for the purposes of revenging his defeat to the young man and someone named Wataru – the woman could really care less about that – and it was beginning to drive her off the rails...more so than she already was, in fact.

"We had an arrangement! I give you power, you kill that...that...filthy human!" the Oni-like Imagin hissed again, glaring even more, before the female fixed him with a pointed glare with those glowing, evil eyes. He still pressed his point though, not quite aware of just how dangerous an idea that was. "Our deal was you get rid of Kamen Rider Den-O, and all his little Imagin-traitor friends, and anyone else associated with him, and I help you get what you want. The power of your new Rider Form should be more than enough to take on him AND the girl!"

"While you may...MAY...be right, there's one thing you haven't considered, Mister Negataros..." the woman said simply, almost good-naturedly, the easy-going way it was being said conflicting with the menace behind the words. It even gave the insubstantial Imagin pause for thought.

"And what might that be?" he asked, after several moments of silence, while below, the two could hear Ryotaro recount the very broad strokes of the current problem he and Laura was facing. Negataros was beginning to think he'd made a mistake by contracting with this female, and that there were others he could work with...perhaps one of those former Riders of this Xaviax fellow...

"Nearly all the people in that room are Kamen Riders," the woman pointed out simply, the Oni-like being's eyes widening with surprise at that. "You didn't notice? Then again, you haven't felt the power of one of those...'Advent Decks'...before. They all have one...their leader, the old guy...his feels a lot like hers in fact...hers just has a lot more...mean to it. Part of why I adore her so much," the last part was said in a dreamy fashion, before she went back to her explanation. "If I go in there now, I have to face maybe a half-dozen Kamen Riders I've never met before, plus my darling and her new playmate. And chances are, considering YOU lost to only TWO Kamen Riders, that those odds won't cut it, even for me. Now, I am thinking of something, though..."

"Yes, partner?" Negataros asked, beginning to see how the insane woman had survived this long after all, though there was also some interest in his statement.

"If I can get my hands on one of those toys back in her little hideaway, we can even the odds..." the magenta woman grinned, the inhuman expression under her mask growing a little more noticeable. Negataros rolled his eyes at that, and felt like he had to contribute his two cents.

"That still leaves just you against all of them!"

"Not if I restore your physical body, idiot," she hissed, in a dangerous fashion. Now THAT peaked the Imagin's interest, as the idea of being able to interact personally with the world greatly appealed to him...plus it would allow him the personal pleasure of showing Ryotaro the bitter pangs of defeat. "I thought that would get your attention. I know how to use my powers to summon things worse than you...all I need to do...is channel your energy through the toys you gave me, and poof, you're back."

"Then shall we get started?" The black and red Imagin was grinning wickedly now. The magenta-clad female wagged a finger, and clicked her tongue softly.

"Only if we work together on this...No backstabbing until we both get what we want. After that, you can do as you wish...just don't get in my way."

The Imagin once again rolled his eyes. "If those are your terms, then I accept. Anything to escape the infernal prison that is non-existence!"

"Good! Let's begin!" With that, the woman giggled, and removed her transformation belt, channeling her own dark energy into it, before handing it over to Negataros. "Just take this belt, put it on, and do your thing. It won't be your normal physical form, but it'll be close enough for what you want. Then, when we're done, you'll get to go on your merry little way."

"As simple as that?" Now the Imagin wondered if he wasn't being tricked, though he still reached out, taking the belt, finding that he could actually hold it. He did as he was told, placing it on, and swiping the Rider Pass over the belt's sensor...and in a distortion, the Oni-like appearance was replaced by that of a handsome young man with pale skin, wearing a black and red leather outfit with black hair with red streaks running through it, red eyes regarding his now-human appearing hands with curiosity. "Amazing...I actually look like a...human." He said the last word with a hint of disgust, but was clearly impressed by the woman's summoning. "This should make things far easier to accomplish."

"I know. The Dark Arts are quite useful, especially to a girl with my 'heritage'. Now, you stay here, and continue to spy on my darling and her new friends. I'm going to that pesky Den-Liner of theirs and get my newest plaything."

Negataros growled slightly at that, but nodded in agreement. "Very well. I shall wait here for your return, and tell you what happened in your absence."

"Good! See you later, handsome!" With that, the woman reached for the ledge above her, and jumped into the window above that – passing through it as any Ventaran Kamen Rider or Mirror Monster could.

"Odd woman...she could prove to be very useful, however," Negataros mused to himself, an evil and no less inhuman grin appearing on his own face, marring the attractiveness of his new form.

* * *

><p>The female raced through the Void between the mirrors, and soon came out on board the Den-Liner. The Taros were all off in another section of the train, and the woman knew what she was looking for, using her own impressive skills with the power of evil to sense out what she was looking for.<p>

Soon, she was standing in front of the impromptu safe being used to store the unusual Advent Decks, and quickly jimmied the lock, reaching in and taking out the two Decks. She eyed them both curiously, considering her options...then chose the blue deck, grinning as her bare fingers traced over the gold shark emblem emblazoned on it. "Oh, this shall do nicely." The Deck began to glow in response to her touch, though instead of the usual glow of the Ventaran Decks, this glow was a more sinister purple, as this Deck was being 'reprogrammed' to only work for the woman herself.

It took no more than five minutes, and then she pocked the deck in the edge of one thigh high boot, storing it safely within the top of said boot, and passed through a nearby reflective surface, to make her way back to the hotel where her 'dearest' was...but not before returning the green Advent Deck to the safe, and making it look as though it had never been opened.

After she had left, Momotaros entered the section of the train, looking around, though not noticing anything with the safe, just having a vague sense of something...'wrong'...having been in the time-travelling vehicle. Satisfied that it was just a vague premonition, he turned and rejoined the others.

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes in, and Eubulon had just finished introducing Souji to his Riders and the Newspaper Club. The female emerged from the window she'd left by, and set herself down on the ledge blow. "What'd I miss?" She asked, a wickedly gleeful tone to her voice. Negataros looked up at her, doing his best not to seem startled by the aura she was giving off.<p>

"The leader of the Riders here has pledged their aid to Den-O and his friend...it looks like you were correct after all..." The disguised Oni-like Imagin said, a tone of admiration to his voice for the woman.

"And I've got my newest toy to take care of them...this should be even more fun than it would've been before!" She gleefully clapped her hands, and slid down the side of the building, to make her way to the front door, while Adam entered with Kurumu, the two back from their date, and the attack of the Dragon and Bat Orphans.

* * *

><p>While all that was going on, the four corrupt Earth Riders were facing each other down, each using their signature weapon Vents. The Chos made the first move, racing forward to attack Strife, who countered while quick slashes of his Serph Saber, knocking aside the Spin Vent of Imperer, and just narrowly dodging the Dest Claws of Tiger, tsking softly as he regarded the two.<p>

"You know, I can overlook this...you could still come back to Xaviax, and have your piece of the pie...all you have to do is let me take care of Lansing, and all will be forgiven..." JTC said in his best, most convincing tone. The loaded pause that came next seemed to indicate the two thieves were considering his word. Zolda couldn't believe he was about to be sold out like this...however, what came next surprised the two 'veteran' Riders.

"No! You vented me, Strike! I'm not going to forgive you so easily!" The angered Tiger once again lunged forward, repeatedly and rapidly striking at Strife, the last attack connecting, sending up a shower of sparks as metal hit metal, sending the hacker into a rolling fall, ending up right back on his feet again some distance away.

"It's Strife now, Danny...and if that's how you want it, fine. But don't say I didn't offer." Strife then raised his weapon, and rushed the brother Riders, striking both with the blunt end of his Saber, knocking Imperer down with a slash to the left leg, followed by a kick to the chest, while Tiger was flipped over, and struck with the base of the Saber's hilt to the helmet, disorienting the two brothers so that JTC could take care of the bigger 'threat'...Lansing himself. "Now then, Lansing...I believe it's your turn."

"Bring it on, you snake-headed freak!" Zolda sneered as he fired off his Shoot Vent, the large shell flying past Strife and exploding a car behind him. "Damn it!"

"Your aim is still terrible, Drew...you can only hit someone if they're not looking at you, right? You don't have the skill to use those Vents properly...me, on the other hand, I've gotten even better than I was before..." Strife replied with an evil-sounding laugh, passing through the nearest reflective surface, than coming up behind the con-man, and striking him over the back with the blunt end of his conical blade, knocking him down, and keeping him down with a quick kick to the stomach. "Stay down, Lansing. Just tell me where you got the Deck, and I won't vent you...this time."

"You know, I'd like to...but my bosses would be pretty ticked if I did that...and let me tell you, they're not the kind of guys you want to get ticked...they're even worse than Xaviax." There was a sneer to Lansing's voice, but he was resolute on this – no one betrayed the organization he now served, and got away scot-free.

"Alright then. Looks like I'll be taking that new Advent Deck of yours, then." As JTC raised his sword, to strike Zolda again, he was hit from behind by a flying drop kick that sent him sprawling onto the pavement. "What the hell?" He stood up, and came face to face with six armored beings that looked like the three that attacked Eubulon, Nolan, and Ruby, but were all wearing gold scarves with gold markings on their armor and helmets.

"See, tough guy? This is the cavalry. Sic'em, boys," Zolda sneered again as he rose, as did Tiger and Imperer, the three hoping onto their bikes, which transformed in a similar fashion to the bikes of their Ventaran counterparts, and drove off through the windows of the Diner, passing through and into Ventara, while Strife was left behind to face the six newcomers.

"So, more Kamen Riders, or what?" Strife asked, almost conversationally, before attacking. As he brought his sword down, he was struck from both behind and the sides, the blow to his left side connecting as he avoided the others. This was where Strife was at a disadvantage – these six were even better trained than him, going by their stoic demeanor, their precise movements, and their excellent coordination...and he was by himself for the moment. "All right, be that way!" He tried to attack again, only to have his Serph Saber knocked away, one of the golden Riders leaping into the air, flipping about repeatedly, before coming down in a flaming jump kick, striking Strife in the chest and knocking him back several feet. "Agh!"

It was at this moment that the 'Riders', if that's what they were, spoke. Or at least, the one that seemed to be their leader did: "Leave our agents alone, James Trademore...or you'll suffer far more than you did in that little cell of yours...in fact, you will be begging to be put back in, if you're not careful..." With that, the six beings vanished via distortions in the air, leaving the stunned, and coughing, Kamen Rider Strife to recover.

"What...the hell...was that?" He wondered to himself, managing to stand just as a crowd finally began to form, the people getting their nerves together. However, before anyone could stop him, he leapt into the reflective surface of a nearby car, and vanished, leaving the civilians who had gathered to wonder if they all weren't hallucinating...but the burned and damaged cars around them were a good indicator that they weren't.

* * *

><p>Xaviax had witnessed the entire confrontation from his 'looking glass' portal, frowning deeply as he considered the words of the 'Golden Riders.'<p>

"So, I've got competition...most distressing...it seems I'll have to field more of my Riders...isn't that right, kids?" He turned, indicating the Riders behind him that were present, including the new, and mysterious, Kamen Rider Argent. "Go find Strife, and get him back here to get patched up. Then, we're going to find out just who did this...and make them pay."

"Yes, sir," Argent said, with a bow, as the Rider left, going out to find her 'compatriot,' leaving Xaviax and the others behind.

"Most distressing indeed," the general said, again, before falling silent.

* * *

><p>End Notes: And there you have it, my first 'filler' chapter of the story. Though it certainly qualifies as advancing my plot ahead, and serves as a good point to start off the next chapter. That, however, is easier than it sounds. The next chapter will pick up from Rider Paladin's 28th Chapter of "Onyx and Vampire", and thus relate to that...I just wanted to set up a bit more before he startsfinishes it, and get all my characters at the right places at the right times. With that said, I hope you stick around for the next chapter, and find this as fun to read as I am to write!


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Stranger

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 5: "Mysterious Visitor"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuk (and others)i belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: I know I should be doing something else besides this, but I was in the mood for a five way crossover, featuring Dragon Knight, Rosario + Vampire, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and a few other properties that I enjoy, but only intend on using a few characters from, in later chapters. Not too later, but later. And as such, telling you who those characters are now would simply spoil the surprise, though, as with every other property being used here, I'm not making any money off their use either; it's again still for fun and the joy of writing.

Additional Author's Note: And I also felt I should mention that instead of being my usual style of crossover, this story is instead meant to run parallel with Rider Paladin's, featuring a mostly-different cast in a different location, with some shared antagonists and moments, rather than being an insertion into his already-fine work.

* * *

><p>After Adam had left, and the arguing between Laura and the Ayashi girls, the dark-skinned teenager arose from the table, helping somewhat in the cleaning, before eyeing her hands, growling a bit in frustration. She couldn't believe how...the word that came to her mind was 'stupid', though that might have been a bit harsh, or incorrect...the girls had been, until finally, the frustration that had been building over the time in this world got to her, and she let out a scream, and the sounds of something rather sharp cutting through meat could be heard. Ryotaro, in the room next door, heard both sounds, rushing in and spotting the girl with her dirty little secret out – two pairs of symmetrical metal claws emerging from between her first and third pair of knuckles on each hand.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ Calm down!" He hissed, grabbing her by the wrists. In their time together, he learned quite a bit about how those claws worked, and pressed a certain pressure point on each wrist, which caused them to slide back into the cut flesh, which sealed over the concealed weapons, the frustrated teenager eying him dirtily. "I thought you wanted to keep those things a secret, L."

"Those girls...they're just so...UGH! They think I don't know a monster, a real monster, when I see one? I AM ONE!" She growled, rather audibly, said girls (the ones remaining, at any rate) clearly able to hear her. "I could cut their hearts out for that!"

"And not doing so is a sign that you're maturing...just throttle it back, okay? We're trying to get along with these people, not get in fights."

"Uhm, you guys okay in here?" Ian poked his head in, Ryotaro releasing Laura's wrists. There was a faint smattering of blood from where the claws had come out, on her gloves and fingers, but other than that, everything seemed fine.

"Yeah, Laura just...had to scream. It's better than what she used to do."

"Oh, yeah? What was that?"

"Uhm...hurt the nearest person until they cried for mercy, usually," the Japanese man laughed nervously, while his partner extracted herself from his grip, and began to wipe her gloves off with the help of a nearby paper towel roll. She then threw the slightly bloodied towels away, and started to walk, glowering more than usual. "I think some private property's about to get wrecked...better stay out of her way," Ryotaro suggested helpfully as the Riders and Ayashi alike watched the strange girl storm outside.

* * *

><p>"I don't like those girls much...they made my dearest get angry..." the magenta-clad girl said in a pouting purr, dropping down from the perch she had been resting on, leaving her new ally alone for the moment, disappearing through the reflection in the glass and appearing inside through another reflection on the inside, making her way into the crowded area.<p>

"Hello, excuse me...I'm looking for some monsters...teenaged girls, really, really annoying...?" she said in a sweet tone, startling everyone. They were further startled by her choice of dress, and even more so when she produced a pair of sai from nowhere, spinning them about her fingers.

The first person to speak was Kit, who remarked, "Wow, that's a pretty nice costume...though I can't say I've seen one exactly like that before...you're supposed to be Mileena, right?" That surprised the magenta girl, who purred in a seductive, though clearly dangerous tone.

"That's exactly who I am, yes...now, if you'd kindly point out the girls who bothered my dearest...I'd like to kill them nice and slow..." She said in an oh-so-cheery voice, her eyes glowing a deadly shade of red, letting everyone know they weren't dealing with a simple cosplayer. "By the way...and this is for the girl with the overlarge chest...you haven't seen teeth 'till you've seen mine..." With that, she yanked down her mouth-mask, baring a large mouth full of large, razor sharp teeth, and screamed, launching herself forward to the nearest potential victim...in this case, Kurumu. The teenaged succubus let out a shriek as the clearly insane, and very real, Mileena launched herself through the air in a curled up position, slamming into the girl's chest and knocking her back. "Wheee! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"This has got to be some kind of trick...no way is this for real!" Kit remarked, as he and the other Riders present produced their Advent Decks. A joint cry of "Kamen Rider!" filled the air, and within moments, they were all suited up. "Okay...whoever, or whatever...you are...take it easy, and you won't get hurt."

"So that's how it works, right?" Mileena giggled, and then kicked the breakfast table, causing it to break and a metal tray to go flying past her...a reflective metal tray. She then produced her stolen Advent Deck, and held it in front of the reflection, time seemingly slowing down as she did so, until an Advent Belt appeared around her waist. "Though I think I say...Henshin!" With that, she slid it in, and the Kamen Rider Abyss armor appeared around her via overlapping reflections. "If only it wasn't blue..." She sighed, in lament, before giggling insanely, and striking a pose.

"She has one too? Oh, just great!" Gin remarked, backing up while the newly-transformed Kamen Rider Abyss began to saunter around in a circle.

"Now, you can either turn over those girls to me...or point me in the direction of my precious...I'm feeling in a good mood today, see, and I'd really rather be with my object d'amour, y'know?" She continued to saunter, before drawing a card from her Advent Deck, and slotting it in her Visor.

**"SWORD VENT."**

A sword identical in appearance to those used by one of her Contract Monsters appeared in her hand, and she took up a playful, though deadly, stance.

"Not a chance in hell I'm letting you near her!" Ryotaro said, inducing his own transformation into Plat Form, the base, nondescript form that formed the frame for his further transformations. At first the others were confused, considering he didn't look at all very tough...but when he slotted his Rider Pass into the back of his weapon, he changed again. His armor this time took on a bright crimson hue signaling the transition to the more powerful Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, his weapon now fairly massive, featuring the distinctive DenKamen of his Imagin partners. "Let's do this!"

"Alright, have it your way...I was hoping to save you for last, but it looks like Mister Taros gets what he wants after all." She sighed, and then leaped forward, vanishing in a puff of magenta smoke.

"Mister Taros? What on -?" Before he could finish his sentence, Den-O found the new Abyss's armored boot making contact with his helmeted face, knocking him back as she landed in a crouch. "Ugh...cheap shot..." he groaned, standing up, with some help from Dragon Knight.

"That's my specialty!" The dark Rider grinned, rising from her crouch and thrusting her hands forward, firing off two energy Sai at Incisor and Dragon Knight, before once again curling into a ball and slamming into Den-O's chest, knocking him into the nearest wall with a pained groan. "Now, before I lose my temper...where is she?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a blur of motion, and several inanimate objects began to fling themselves at Abyss, knocking her away from the other Kamen Riders, before Price's mystery Rider appeared to save the day...by seemingly materializing through the wall of the eating area. "That's not very nice. In fact, it's downright rude." The voice was laced with sarcasm, even as the bat-themed Rider emerged from the wall and landed before the recovering Abyss.

"Do I know you, or are you just another bitch who's going to get in my way?"

"More like the latter." With that remark, Kamen Rider Revya drew her sword, a very not-amused tone to her voice as she began to clash blades with Abyss. In terms of skill, Revya had Abyss beat out...but Abyss had sheer, savage crazy on her side, evidenced by the strength put into her blows, each attack causing Revya to lose ground.

While the Ventaran and other Riders recovered, Revya lashed out at Abyss with a kick to the stomach, catching the insane creature off balance and causing her to stumble back a few steps, before a pair of energy wings sprouted from the black-purple-red-and-green-colored Rider's back, the woman launching a devastating flying kick to the Advent Rider, smashing her into and through a wall, knocking her silly. The bat-themed Rider fell to her knees after rebounding from the other's chest, and took several deep breaths, only to be struck in the shoulder by one of Abyss's sai, knocking her down on her rear.

"Gnnn!" the bat Rider felt the injury to her shoulder, blood leaking from the hole for a few moments before it sealed up, indicating she wasn't just wearing a suit of armor. However, as she stood, the remaining Ventaran Riders joined her, prompting the still-woozy Abyss to hiss in frustration.

"Fine, you win...this time! But don't think I won't be back! She's mine! All mine!" With that, the dark Rider ran for it, teleporting in a flash of magenta to the outside, and vanishing into the environment, while everyone surveyed the mess. Eubulon rushed in, accompanied by the other members of the Newspaper Club still present on the premises, a concerned look on his face. Price was also in attendance, recognizing Revya as the Rider who saved him earlier, even as the other Riders began to surround her.

"It's alright...I believe she's one of us...a good Rider, I mean," he said, motioning for everyone to calm down. As he spoke, the upside-down bat on her belt removed itself, flying up into the air and spinning around as the armor...battle body probably being a better word...shattered into pieces, leaving behind a rather odd-appearing girl in a dark blue cloak over a dark blue dress, thigh-high boots, opera gloves, red gems adorning the collar of the cloak, and ash-grey skin, and deep purple eyes. She removed her hood, the shadow of which concealed her upper face, and showed that she had medium length purple hair matching the color of her eyes, purple eyebrows, and a red chakra gem situated in the centre of her forehead.

"Wow...nice look," Chance remarked, eyes widening slightly as he took in the appearance of the newcomer, who in turn gave him a pointed glare. "What?"

"I'm not a piece of meat. I have feelings...and men who stare at me for too long find out just what happens when you get on my bad side," the girl said in her best even, yet threatening, voice, her eyes narrowing slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, which Chance couldn't help but note was quite well-developed...as was the rest of her. "I'll let that slide for now...I want to speak to your leader."

As Eubulon stepped forward, Price couldn't help but notice a change in the girl's aura as her irritation grew...a rather dramatic change at that, as almost as it was someone else's aura altogether overlapping over hers. Gin would've sauntered over and introduced himself had Price not chosen that moment to hold him back, whispering, "I think maybe you should wait on introducing yourself..." The werewolf would've made a sound of annoyance, but a low growl from the new girl caused him to back off.

"Maybe you're right, man," Gin whispered back as he eased away, leaving the Riders and their leader with the new girl.

"I am the leader of the Ventaran Kamen Riders, Eubulon. Who, may I ask, are you?" the Advent Master asked, in a pleasant fashion. While the girl seemed to relax a little on the outside, anyone with any skill in reading emotions could tell the young woman was still tense, and not very at ease. Whether that was with her surroundings or something else altogether, however, remained to be seen.

"My name is simply Raven. I've come here to assist you. I know you already have some experience with Kamen Riders from other worlds...in fact, I think I'm from the same world as the girl that creature was looking for, just several years in her future...considering the fact that I'm aware of...certain things." The pale girl responded, a soft smile on her face. "I didn't plan on showing myself so soon in person, but...well, the situation demanded that I speed up my timetable." As she spoke, the girl rubbed her shoulder, which still bore the wound from her fight, a white energy forming along her hand, then passing into her shoulder, the flesh knitting together and soon healing completely, with no sign of any injury or impact left. This drew the attention of the two witches present, while the girl calling herself Raven seemed indifferent to the act itself.

"We are grateful for your help, of course...I will have to ask how you knew when to aid us, naturally," Eubulon replied, noting the energy himself, but not prying for the moment.

"I...sensed it. It may be hard to explain, but I'm an empathic sorceress, from the realm of Azarath..."

"Hey, isn't that from a comic book?" Yukari chose this moment to throw in her two cents, prompting Raven to sigh in mild annoyance.

"Yes, it is. In case you all haven't figured it out, what for you is simply printed entertainment and television shows based on those printed pages is reality for many universes in the multiverse...mine included. Of course, I found this out once I arrived here and was complimented by a rather nerdish group for my 'excellent Raven cosplay'. Once I came to grips with that little fact, I decided to lay low, and wear more civilian fare...but considering I wanted to get this point across to all of you, I came in my usual outfit."

"Wait, so you're telling me...that out there...there's at least one universe where stuff like the Teen Titans exist for REAL?" That came from Ian, who was rather surprised at the revelation. Raven sighed again, and simply nodded. "Woah...kinda puts things in perspective."

"A way to look at it is that we are all fiction to someone," Eubulon replied helpfully, wearing a pleasant smile. "I sense no deceit in your words, though you do give off a...dark air."

"I can't help that...it's in my nature," the girl replied, a bit sadly, while Ian nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, her father IS a big nasty demon," he said, before having the thought that maybe he'd said too much for the girl's comfort, judging by the look she gave him, suggesting that maybe he could've used a little more tact.

"No way...she's a demon?" That came from Kurumu, who was stunned. "I mean, she kinda smells like...a human."

"That's because I'm a half-breed." That drew some confounded looks from the Ayashi girls – in their world, half-breeds were a rare thing, usually only happening if a demon rather fancied a human, or, in a more likely case...when THAT thought ran through their heads, they suddenly realized why this girl was so uneasy about herself. "Figured it out, huh? For the uninitiated, I was conceived via the rape of a human woman who was tricked into worshipping the monster that was my father. When she saw through his disguise, he saw fit to use her until my conception was insured. He then left her to live with what he'd done to her."

"That's...that's so horrible," Moka remarked, a deeply offended look on her face as she thought about that, and what kind of toll it would leave on a child of such a "relationship."

"That's not even the half of it...I was born so he could take over my world...which he did, after my sixteenth birthday...eventually I had to fight him, and destroy him...that left me with a profound sense of peace for a few months, at the very least. It doesn't make it any easier when you feel like you're 'wrong'. Like you shouldn't exist...of course, it's even more horrific to find out that this is ENTERTAINMENT for some people." She gave Yukari and Ian pointed looks at that.

"It's not entertaining in the least," the Rider said, finally. "I always thought that part of the story was a bit much...but...well...every hero has to have some defining element to their backstory, especially the more tragic ones."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Calling me a hero...and at least trying to be understanding." The ashen girl remarked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, and regarded Eubulon again. "As I said, I want to help you, which is why I came to Price's aid earlier...and here today. I've basically been enlisted by someone, I don't know who, to make sure that the same kind of crisis that happened to my world doesn't happen to yours...I was also told my father might make an appearance, but I highly doubt that. I'm also supposed to find another 'like me', who should be appearing on this world as part of the crisis. Don't ask me what it all means, though; it was unbearably cryptic and confusing, even for me."

"That's more than enough information. We would be glad to accept your help, Miss Raven. Please, feel free to stay with us, while we're based out of here. You can get to know the other Riders you'll be working with, as well as the girls...and perhaps having an empath around will teach everyone to get along." That was directed towards the ayashi girls, as Eubulon hadn't forgotten their earlier spat with Laura.

As Raven nodded, she looked back to those girls. "Even if she did offend you, she has her reasons. I can tell when someone completely and utterly despises themselves, and they project those feelings onto other people who have the same or similar problems. Maybe you should try to get to know her before you call her names."

"H-how did you...?" Kurumu wondered at that, considering Raven hadn't been in the area when the succubus had called Laura a witch.

"I can tell when someone's been in a bad mood. And while I may be here to help, I'm not here to be your babysitter. If any of you get in a fight, I don't want to be the one being called on to patch you up all of the time...especially if YOU helped make the fight happen in the first place. Try to show some understanding, even if you don't think the person deserves it...especially if it's an ally."

"Sound advice we should all take heed of," Eubulon commented, while Raven put her hood back up over her face, the shadow cast from it shielding her upper face, save her eyes, from view.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to find out where I'll be staying while here, so I can work on my meditation...I forgot what it was like to be around teenagers..." she said, with an amused tone to her voice.

"Certainly. Follow me." Eubulon motioned for the ashen girl to follow him, which she did.

"Wow...I didn't think comics were real," Yukari commented, once Raven was out of earshot.

"Tell me about it," Ian remarked, still somewhat confused over things.

* * *

><p>End Notes: And this is how this chapter ends, with some revelations as to the identity of the new Riders on the block. How this unfolds and affects this story, and "Onyx and Vampire", however, has yet to be seen. I want to thank you all for reading so far, and for your compliments. Especially Rider Paladin, who's letting me do all this and have fun with my story. I hope you're all having fun too.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Old Enemies, New Friends

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 6: "New Enemies, Old Friends"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuki (and other Kamen Rider series) belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: And I also felt I should mention that instead of being my usual style of crossover, this story is instead meant to run parallel with Rider Paladin's, featuring a mostly-different cast in a different location, with some shared antagonists and moments, rather than being an insertion into his already-fine work.

Additional Author's Note: Okay, first new disclaimer text in six chapters. Right on. Anyway, this text is to let you all know that from this moment on, I'm going to try to use more length in my chapters, owing to a new upcoming fanfic of mine. Also, the events in this chapter spin off from Chapter 29 of Onyx and Vampire, and feature some new 'wrinkles' for our heroes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Adam and Mizore were being attacked, and the group who had watched the news report went about their duties, something altogether more sinister was happening. It started out 'simple' enough, with a pretty 'standard' group of thieves and wannabe killers having what passed for fun for them, frightening passerby. They had, in fact just harassed AND mugged a young couple, though being wannabes they'd simply terrorized the two and let them go on their way, laughing at the top of their lungs once their victims were out of earshot. As they went back to the pool dive they called their hangout, a dark figure trailed after them, rolling its shoulders and cracking its neck as it followed.<p>

They entered the place, simply called Hell's Gate, and went to their usual table, picking up their cues and getting ready to play a game. That's when the door to the bar was kicked down...or rather, kicked IN considering the metal flew two feet forwards into the bar, a large dent in it...and a purple-gold-and-black-armored figure walked in, cracking its neck again. It was clad in familiar Cobra-themed armor, every detail spot on. But the voice that came from it was altogether far more sinister than JTC could muster on his best day, accented with Japanese, and with a tinge of insanity thrown in.

"So, this is Hell's Gate? I've heard a lot about this place...that some good fights can be found here. I wonder...you guys up to a fight?" The armored being – imposing and seemingly well-built – stepped over the ruined door, as some patrons headed for the emergency and back exits. The bolder ones instead picked up their weapons, waiting several moments to screw up their courage, and then attacked.

Two bikers, hefting cudgels (smallish, blunt trauma weapons that were rather dated by now), lunged forward, bringing their weapons down on the man before them, who responded in kind. The first was taken out by a kick to the knee and an armor-plated fist to the face, the man's nose breaking, and his jaw dislocating, as he fell to the floor unconscious. The second got himself a punch to the stomach and a knee to the chin as he doubled over on instinct, followed by a kick to the stomach as he fell to the floor as well. "Weak..." their attacker replied, with an impatient growl. "Show me your guts, or I'll kill you all where you stand!"

This time, the still-present regulars picked up whatever they could get their hands on that would keep them out of range of this lunatic, such as pool cues, bar stools, and bottles, and just started throwing things. The man dodged most of the things, though he caught two bottles in his hands, and shattered them with his tight grip, and then threw the pieces of sharp glass still in his hands at the patrons, who all cried out in pain as their skin was sliced open, blood leaking from the shallow cuts slowly. A chair that was fortunate...more likely unfortunate...to hit the man in the armored visor was smashed, and two legs picked up and wielded as weapons. The Cobra-armored man then waded into the crowd, lashing out with his chosen weapons, mostly delivering minor blows, before tossing them aside, and grabbing the chair's thrower.

He then began to rain his fists down on the man's face, bloodying it considerably before tossing him aside, and letting out a howl of victory. "Now THAT'S more like it! Show me how Americans fight!" he cackled, cracking his neck again as the men began to understand they were in over their heads, and turned to flee. "Oh, now that's no good..." With that, he drew a card from the buckle of his belt, and produced seemingly from nowhere a cobra-head staff that he opened the slot of, and slipped in the card.

**"ADVENT."**

As the thugs, bikers and boozehounds nearly made it to the main door, a massive purple-and-gold Cobra burst through the entrance, and hissed at the men, all of whom let out terrified screams and ran back into the arms of their waiting attacker. "You're going to die now...you just have two options...be food for my pet, or go down fighting...and who knows...you may just win this fight and escape, if you work together." There came an insane chuckle, and yet another cracking of the man's neck as he drew another card, and slotted it into his Visor.

**"SWORD VENT."**

A conical 'blade' appeared in the cobra-armored man's hands, and he began to lash out at the fearful men, striking them with all the finesse and skill of an amateur, simply beating them with the blunt edge of the weapon, using it simply as a club, breaking arms, breaking legs, and causing concussions. When all the men lay on the ground, the armored man let out a roaring laugh, grasping the side of his helmet with his right hand, and eyed the carnage.

"That was good...but I can hear the sirens...I don't have the time to kill you all...so I'll let you live." With that, the man kicked open the back door, and vanished into the shadows, his Advent Beast vanishing as well, as the police sirens indeed grew closer and closer, the cars stopping in front of the shattered dive and officers pouring out of those cars to observe the mess.

"Sweet God," a rookie said, nearly losing his lunch at the sight of the ravaged men, while the more 'coldblooded' officers simply grimaced in disgust at the brutality that had been visited upon these men who, while some would argue deserved this fate, didn't quite deserve the intensity of the beating.

"S-snake...snake..." one still semi-conscious patron said, before blacking out completely, the officers looking at each other in confusion.

"What does that mean?" another young officer said, while the oldest on the scene shrugged.

"Don't know...the detectives will be interviewing them if they recover soon enough anyway, so we'll know then...let's just hope whatever did this doesn't come back any time soon."

"This door..." another officer uttered, with a voice tinged with shock and awe pointing at the ruined mental entranceway on the floor. With dawning horror in his voice at his realization, he spoke again. "That's a FOOTPRINT..." The officers gathered around, some calling for ambulances, others soon leaving to secure the scene, all growing fearful of a man who could kick down a metal door with enough force to leave behind such a noticeable rend in said door.

* * *

><p>Laura awoke with a frightened look on her face, panting, cold sweat matting her shirt to her torso. She had abandoned her biker jacket and taken a nap in the room that had been given to her. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling of overwhelming, and familiar, dread. She ran a hand through her hair, took several deep breaths, then arose from the bed, and made her way out to find something to drink, ignoring her appearance for the time being. She'd only been asleep maybe an hour, at most an hour and a half, but that nap had worked wonders on her earlier temperament, considering she no longer felt the blinding rage she'd been feeling earlier, since her 'argument' with the ayashi.<p>

When she entered the common room, she regarded who was present - the mysterious girl identifying herself simply as "Raven" was floating...FLOATING…in the corner, eyes closed, chanting something under her breath, her body in the posture of someone meditating. Also present were, to Laura's discontent, Adam's other women. By now she'd come to terms with WHY she was so angry, so she decided to address the issue now, and keep from having unreliable allies. She walked up to the couch they were sitting at. At first, Kurumu turned up her nose at her, but a growl of warning got the teenaged Succubus to huff and look back at the tanned girl again.

"What do YOU want?" the blue-haired girl said, somewhat brusquely, making the brunette want to take her claws to the girl's pretty face for a moment, though a familiar echo in her head made her stop, and growl again, this time at herself.

"I want to talk...and explain myself."

"Really? Well...I suppose we could hear you out," Moka said finally, while Yukari stuck her tongue out at Laura. The brunette sat on a coffee table in front of the trio, while the television behind her replayed the footage of Adam's encounter with the Hoppers.

"Alright...just...give me a minute." The girl took in a deep breath, released it, and then sighed. "There's a reason I don't smell human...it's because of two reasons." The girls blinked at that, but looked at her closer, any hard looks fading. "One reason is that I was made, not born."

"Made...?" That came from Kurumu, who looked as confused as the other two. In response, Laura raised her left hand into the air, then closed her fist, tightening it the right way, and with a sick cutting sound, the twin nigh-unbreakable blades housed in her arm shot out, startling the three girls quite a bit. "Holy crap!" Kurumu practically fell backwards out of the chair, eyes going wide at the sight of the gleaming blades before her.

"That's right, made." Laura tightened her fist again, and the blades retracted through her hand into her arm once again. "I was made from the use of stolen DNA from a former secret, and illegal, government project on turning certain people into living weapons of war. I was made in a lab, the stolen DNA combined with an egg from a female scientist, who then gave birth to me. A few...alterations were made as I developed, such as the metal covering my claws, and...something else I don't want to talk about. The leader of the group that created me had her fancies, and she made sure to have me made the way she wanted." There was a dark look in the girl's eyes, though that and a tightening of her fists in a more normal way indicating her distaste for the subject being the only signs of her upset.

"That's...that's horrible..." Kurumu finally uttered, wearing a look of shock, horror, and sorrow on her face that was shared by the other two.

"I escaped eventually, and confronted the man who was technically my 'father', and had it out with him...after that, my life became one devoted to hiding and seeking a goal."

"A goal?" That came from Moka.

"Yes. I had one goal in my life, for the longest time."

"And that was?" It was Yukari that spoke this time.

"I wanted to die." That statement threw the Ayashi for a loop. "I'm an unnatural being in a world that frowns on anything that's the slightest bit unusual. I didn't have a childhood of any kind. From the moment I could walk and stand I was trained to fight, to hurt, to kill. I'm a monster myself...a man-made monster to be used to hurt other people. And so, I ran, seeking my death. Until..."

"Until what...?" Moka was almost hesitant to ask, though then she saw a strangely familiar look in the girl's eyes and on her face.

"I went to Japan. I rented a room in the home of a young Japanese woman who befriended me. Then one day she went out to meet someone, and I stayed home. The next thing I knew, there was a visit from the police, and they told me she'd been killed with what's referred to as a 'beer bottle knife', by a lunatic that had just been arrested. However, a lawyer who was infamous for defending morally ambiguous and outright scum clients got the charges dropped, and the maniac was set free. I started to track him down, soon getting involved in a plot to resurrect a young woman who'd died some time ago." She took a deep breath, letting that sink in. "And then I met HIM."

"Him...? You mean a guy?" As Yukari said that, Moka realized why the look was so familiar. It was the same look the four Ayashi women had for Adam.

"Yes." The girl's voice was beginning to sound strained now, as raw emotion began to leak out. "He was, at best, a naive fool. He worked at an online news journal, reporting stupid stories and running errands, not making enough money to even make his rent every month, until he'd been kicked out, and had to live in his office." There was a derisive snort as she said those words, even as her eyes began to grow damp. "He found something while investigating a missing persons case for his journal." She then produced her Advent Deck, and placed it on the table next to her.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, he found an Advent Deck. A very specific Advent Deck. And when he used it, he became a Kamen Rider – Kamen Rider Ryuki...a mirror image to your Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He wanted to use his new power to save people from the monsters behind the mirrors...the plot didn't involve enslaving people...the monsters were a byproduct, who survived by devouring humans." That drew gasps from the three girls. "They consumed humans who couldn't even see them until their death, and no one, not even children, were safe from them. However...that wasn't what the Advent Decks were for...not like your friends'." As she continued to talk, others began to gather around – namely Len, Kase, Price, and Cam, with Gin joining them.

"What WERE they for, then?" Kase asked unblinkingly.

"The Decks were made so thirteen chosen people could fight each other to the death." The matter-of-fact way the girl said it belied the impact the words had on the Riders and Ayashi present, all looking stunned or shocked. "What you would call a severe conflict was nothing compared to what I became part of. Ryuki...Shinji...wanted the Riders to unite to save humanity...others wanted more selfish goals, and fought to the death to get a supposed wish that would grant them their heart's desire. Even my version of Wing Knight fought for his own goals, and repeatedly sought to fight to the death, though unable to kill anyone...because he was a good man at heart. Kamen Rider Raia...Miyuki Tezuki...also wanted the Riders to join forces, but being a fortune teller, he already knew that wish was hopeless. He was killed, finally, by Kamen Rider Ouja...my version of Kamen Rider Strike." She gave Price a look at that.

"How horrible..."

"It gets worse."

"How could that get any worse?" Price wondered.

"Ouja was the same maniac who murdered my friend...and many, many others. He even murdered his parents as a child, and, in front of me, Ren – Kamen Rider Knight – and Shinji, fed his own little brother to his Contract Monster, Venosnaker." That drew even more horrified looks from the assembled audience, though the girl seemed intent on finishing her story. "Ouja killed two Riders, then took their Monsters, and found a way to splice them together...a monster named, appropriately enough, Genocider." Len and the incoming Kit looked startled at that, having had experience with JTC's own version of the horrific chimera, Cerebeast. "Ultimately, Ouja died at the hands of the sister of my friend, Kamen Rider Femme...my version of Siren. She shattered his Advent Deck, and without the protection of his armor, the Mirror World dissolved him, even as he strangled her." Silence was given at that, before Kase spoke.

"That's...horrible..." was all she could manage.

"It was a painful death...I should know...I almost had that fate myself once." After seeing startled expressions from her audience, she gathered her strength before continuing. "When I started in joining this, my enhanced senses were so fine-tuned I could see and smell, and hear, the monsters. And I got involved by investigating a corrupt detective named Masashi Sudou. I'd been asked by an independent party to look into him, and found out that he was Kamen Rider Scissors. I also found out he was a murderer and thief, who tried to kill one of Shinji's reporter colleagues, Shinji himself, AND Ren. When that plan didn't work, Sudou was soon discovered by the police for his crimes, and was chased after. And then we found out how he was able to hide his latest victims...he too fed them to his Contract Monster."

More horrified expressions came after hearing that latest revelation of Laura's past and how the other world operated. "His fate was ironic. He fought with Kamen Rider Knight, and his Advent Deck was shattered, breaking his contract with his Monster, called Volcancer." From the gasps given, it was clear everyone assembled realized she was talking about a version of Kamen Rider Incisor. "The monster attacked him, and right before my eyes, in the real world, and Knight and Ryuki's eyes in the mirror world, devoured him. Ryuki killed the monster, and that was the end of those disappearances. The others didn't stop, though." She took a deep breath, to allow questions. The other Riders all looked stricken, as even more gathered to listen.

"Another Rider, Kamen Rider Gai...a rhino-based Rider..." that left little doubt as to who he was a double of "...created a video game that simulated the Rider War...mind control that caused teenagers to kill each other for the Rider's amusement. He too met his end in an ironic fate. He tried to start a massive Rider battle of all active Riders, hoping to align with Kamen Rider Ouja...Takeshi Asakura. Asakura used him as a meat shield for Kamen Rider Zolda's Final Vent, End of World...and was then killed by Asakura once Zolda had left. That was told to me by Shinji."

She paused again. "I didn't get personally involved in the fighting until Asakura made himself known. Shinji had challenged Ren to a fight, after Ren had helped Asakura escape a police manhunt...Ren had apparently made a deal with Asakura to take out Shinji in his place...so Asakura, when Shinji went to transform, took a steel pipe to Shinji's arm for an unfair advantage."

"Good Lord..." Moka gasped at that.

"Shinji still wanted to fight, but I took his place. I took his Advent Deck, and I used it. And then I fought Asakura, in a fight to the death. However, Ren's conscience wouldn't let him stand that, and he joined in, and we drove Asakura off together. Much later, a pair of pseudo-Riders called the Alternatives appeared, trying to end the Rider War by taking out the creator of the Advent Decks...Shiro Kanzaki. They were teamed with Kamen Rider Tiger…my world's version of Kamen Rider Axe. One day, I got involved in a battle between them and my new friends. Tiger responded by throwing me into the Mirror World, to kill me, and toughen up Shinji, thinking that the essence of 'sacrifice' meant giving up your loved ones so you'd have nothing to distract you from being a 'hero'."

There were more horrified expressions, especially from Hunt, who was Tiger's counterpart. "He turned on his two partners eventually, judging them as traitors to his philosophy. While they died within seconds of the destruction of their Decks, I faced a ten-minute slow death in agony, as the Mirror World consumed me and I quickly healed, until my healing factor would be overloaded, and I would finally die." A heavy silence filled the room, and the tanned girl took another deep breath, shivering at the memory of that day. "Then Kanzaki appeared to me, and restored the Alternative Decks in the form of one Rider Deck, with unknown powers that your leader figured out when I'd arrived here. He told me that he would give me this Deck, and allow me my revenge, if I gave him the wish if I won. I agreed. And so I became Kamen Rider Alter."

Kit spoke up now. "That sounds like a nightmare...nothing like what we faced, even on our worst days. We all came back...but...all your Riders DIED..."

"The girl who killed Ouja, she too died. At the hands of Kamen Rider Ryuga...Shinji's corrupt and evil double...your version of his armor belongs to your friend, Adam." That brought even more shocked looks from the assembled audience. "Ryuga was in every way Ryuki's darkness embodied, and he murdered the girl, Miho, who died slowly...slow enough, in fact, to send Shinji off on his way without a clue that she had severe internal injuries...I figured this out the next day, when a report came in of her death. Finally, Ryuga merged with Shinji, and attempted to kill Ren...however, Shinji broke free, and they fought...and Shinji won. I was there for that. As Shiro's final scream echoed, and he faded from the real world, his sister having killed herself to put an end to his plan, every monster came out and attacked...the three of us fought...and I ended up in another world altogether."

"My world," Ryotaro said softly, having finally decided to make his presence known.

"When I first met Shinji, I thought he was an idiot...I decided to use him as a tool...but then I started to feel things for him...things I couldn't explain, things I didn't know...to me, love was non-existent, and my only experiences with...intimacy...weren't things I was proud of." The tears began to flow then. "I realized, in the end, that I loved him...and I lost him...I have no doubt that he and Ren died in the battle, because the mirror that dumped me in Ryotaro's world shattered, and I couldn't get back...and against thousands of monsters...two Riders alone wouldn't last long."

"That's...that's so sad..." Yukari remarked, as the small girl gripped herself, tears still running down her cheeks. After a few moments, Moka leaned in, and embraced the tanned girl, startling her out of her state.

"Shhh...it's alright...we understand now...you were mean to Adam before because the whole thing reminded you of what you'd lost..." The vampire nodded, wiping away Laura's tears, while the other two nodded. Ruby was unconsciously leaning against Nolan for comfort, who held her reassuringly as Souji glared jealously at the pair, though the moment was such that even he couldn't do anything to make it worse. "So cheer up...we're all friends now."

"Thank...thank you..." the brunette said finally, shuddering as she began to conceal her emotions again.

"Wow...sounds like she had it bad," Reiki commented, perched on Raven's shoulder.

"Indeed...I have a better understanding of her now...I can see why she's so suspicious, and why her aura feels so conflicted to me," the empath noted, before falling silent again. "Still...I am still curious about why she was so afraid earlier..."

"So...how about a movie?" Yukari said all of a sudden, back to her usual cheerfulness, startling everyone out of their grim silence.

"Sure, why not?" Chance grinned, trying to push past the moment of the dark story they'd just been told, and went over to a shelf to produce a series of DVDs and VHS tapes. "I've heard about this guy from online reviews...an actor named Reb Brown..."

* * *

><p>There was an unearthly scream, and the sounds of glass breaking. In the business district of the city, a number of stores had had their front windows and doors smashed in, the perpetrator of this mayhem being the one and possibly only Mileena, who had just decided to smash whatever she could find, and had no specific target right now. Her companion, the disguised Negataros, watched with some irritation, though the level of rage the hybrid creature was showing was such that even the Imagin was, if one could say, afraid to do anything but watch. It seemed the destruction had an ulterior motive, as soon enough, police cars began to roll up, and the officers filed out, drawing their weapons. Upon seeing who was doing the destruction, they mistakenly dropped their guard.<p>

Their first, and possibly last, mistake.

The Edenian/Tarkatan hybrid was on them within seconds, her teleporting kick striking one officer in the jaw and dislocating it, while in her landing, she lashed out with another kick, and struck a second officer in the chest, stunning him. She then landed in a crouch, and pounced on a third, yanking down her mask and sinking her teeth into the fabric covering his shoulder...as well as its flesh. Blood flowed freely from the large wound, as well as her teeth, and with a growl, she began to move back and forth in front of the others, who drew their weapons and, panicked, began to open fire.

The hybrid creature began dodging bullets left and right, in a manner akin to dancing, before approaching the officers again, and kicking their weapons out of their hands, one at a time...and then she began kicking them in the knees, the groins, and the stomachs, disabling each officer and growling in a threatening manner.

"STUPID WITCH! She got in my way! MINE! The Princess of Outworld! I won't stand for this! I won't! I'll carve her eyes out, and then carve her BRAINS out!" the creature screeched, beginning to vandalize the police cars, smashing out the windows, stabbing the tires with her sais, and breaking the sirens with her high heels. Negataros simply sighed, and watched with a dark fascination as his partner in crime continued to do what she was doing.

"She's certainly...energetic..." he remarked, finally, as she began smashing her fists into the hoods of the cars, denting them and leaving the imprints of her fists in them with her incredible strength.

* * *

><p>The three Earth Riders who'd escaped from Kamen Rider Strife had emerged from another window, halfway across the city, all with a feeling of severe disorientation – as had been explained to them, their Advent Decks DID allow them to travel freely between mirrors, but had to be modified for this, and so, since that wasn't their normal function, it made them incredibly sick to the stomach. In fact, as soon as they'd exited the mirror and removed their bike helmets, Drew, Danny, and Albert all began vomiting. Lucky for them they were on a currently-empty street, owing to Adam's impromptu fight with the Hoppers earlier.<p>

"Ugh...gross..." Albert said, finally, as he spat the remaining bile out of his mouth, and grimaced at the taste left behind, while the other two remained silent for the time being.

"So, Jimmy's got a new Advent Deck of his own, huh? Figures." Drew said, finally, sighing as he righted himself on his motorcycle, and, once his stomach had settled, put his helmet back on as well, a deep frown on his face.

"That doesn't change anything," Danny said in a growl, slapping the handlebars of his bike, a glowering look in his eyes. Drew rolled his eyes for the moment, and nodded after a few more.

"I know it doesn't. Trademore's gonna pay for what he did to all of us...as are Wing Knight and Dragon Knight. But we can't keep getting our asses handed to us either! We're only on this job because we have experience with these things...kind of. If we screw up any more, there's a pretty good chance we'll get fired, or even vented again. And I am NOT going back there...ever." The other two renegade Riders shared his sentiment as they fixed their helmets back on, and the three revved up their bikes, and began to drive off, even as they were watched from above by one of the Golden Hoppers, the leader of them in fact, still on his motorcycle, which was black, save for gold trim and a serial number ending in 1 emblazoned on the gas tank of the bike. He tilted his helmeted head, and then spoke.

"Yes, sir. I'll continue to observe the three. If they need it, we'll intervene again. Though, if you'll pardon my questioning, how does this advance our goal?" There was a reply, though no one else could hear it, and after a few moments, the Hopper spoke again. "I see. It helps to know what we're doing this for, sir. Thank you for explaining your plan to me, sir. I greatly appreciate it. I'll report in as soon as they've reached their next destination. Until then, sir." The Hopper fell silent, then, in a flash of light, appeared down below the roof he was on, and began to ride after the dark Riders, using his considerable skills to stay hidden from them as he drove. It didn't hurt that he'd shifted into a holographic disguise to conceal his true appearance as a Hopper from passerby, considering their more rowdy counterparts in the Power Hopper line had blown their cover earlier chasing after Kamen Rider Onyx. As soon as Gold One had the chance, he was going to let Power One know what happened when someone defied their Great Leader...

* * *

><p>In Xaviax's headquarters, there was another intense moment going on, though of an entirely different nature than the one the Riders and their friends were experiencing.<p>

"James...James, James, James...I'm very disappointed in you right now."

"I apologize, General. I wasn't anticipating Lansing having back-up." Kamen Rider Strife bowed, doing his best to sound apologetic, for his failure at eliminating the newly repowered Riders Zolda, Tiger, and Imperer. "Especially six of them."

"Yes, that is troublesome. Makes me think someone's playing with us."

"Why is that, General?" Strife looked up, a curious expression on his concealed face.

"Well, you see, the armor those six wore bear quite the resemblance to some designs amongst those you stole for me from Eubulon and the No-Men." The shape-shifting alien looked nonplussed at this, and simply looked away from his right-hand man. "I seriously doubt that good old Eubulon has put those into production yet, considering what the designs call for...but it's possible that some one else has the same designs...or we could be dealing with a multiversal incursion."

That caught JTC's attention. "You mean they could be from another world altogether?"

"Precisely, which makes me wonder just how many other forces have taken an interest in this mudball." The former General huffed, and looked back to Strife with an intense look on his face. "I'm going to assign you to look into this, James...but I don't want any screw-ups. If you have to, take Argent or one of the others with you, even if it's just for cannon fodder. You know you're my right-hand guy, right?" His voice dripped with false sincerity, and even a tad of sarcasm, though the intent of this was not lost on Strife, who de-armored and nodded in assent.

"Of course, General. You can count on me. Speaking of, where ARE the others?"

"Oh, Ricochet made herself known to Adam just now, the delightful girl. Argent had to save her, of course. Adam's improved quite a bit since the old days. But I have careful instructions for you...if Ricochet even starts to realize the truth, vent her. Do it when she's not paying attention, and don't let her get in the way of MY plans. I can appreciate revenge, but as you know, Kuyo was too focused on his, and became a severe liability. If the same thing happens with Deshiko, take her out just as fast, and return her Deck to me. I can easily find a replacement."

"Of course, General. It's my pleasure and honor to assist you," James replied with rather more sincerity than his 'employer' had used with him, as being too smart-mouthed with Xaviax, and not being sincere, earned many of his former lackeys their venting...even if they'd all been restored to the Earth, some of them given new powers now. It was at this moment that the two Riders in question, Argent and Ricochet, burst from Xaviax's portal, skidding along the floor and stopping just before they'd smacked into a wall, prompting only a slight raise of the eyebrow from JTC.

"Ah, girls! I've been waiting for you! How did it go?" Xaviax asked, in a pleasant tone of voice, though already knowing the outcome of things, since it had been him who sent Argent out as back-up in the first place.

"The bastard nearly got me..." Ricochet swore as she stood, and staggered off, the alien warlord affecting an air of concern.

"Well, get yourself patched up, and try again later, dear. And I think it's safe to say you're going to need a PLAN next time." His voice hardening as he said the last sentence, letting Ricochet know he wasn't happy with her failure, the ayashi nodding and walking off, swallowing a bit, though then focusing her thoughts on her plans for revenge again. "She's going to be a handful, don't you think, kids?" The other two remained silent for now, JTC wearing something of a smirk as he eyed Argent, who walked off silently on her own. "James...remember my orders."

"Of course, General Xaviax. Something that important you don't simply forget." The hacker nodded, being completely sincere.

"Good man, James. Good man..." Xaviax trailed off as he began to think of what these new developments meant for him and his own agenda.

* * *

><p>In Ventara, Adam and Mizore emerged from a mirror, a dark air about them at the ruination of their night out, and the conflict between themselves and Kamen Rider Ricochet. As they moved to another mirror, to reach the outside of the ice rink, where Adam had parked his bike, another attack ensued. In this case, three female figures in green-and-gold biker leathers, the jackets' zippers up all the way, wearing full-head masks featuring goggle lenses that concealed their eyes emerged from the same mirror, launching flying kicks – Mizore was struck by one, knocking her away from Adam, while the other two hit Adam, landing on his chest. The second of the two quickly reached into Adam's pocket, and removed his Advent Deck, then threw it aside...into the waiting hand of beautiful woman clad in a green sleeveless bodysuit with a gold belt and long green gloves, and high heeled green boots, with striking (and matching) green hair and eyes. The look on her face, however, was cold as ice, quite literally, and she passed the surface of her other hand along the surfaces of the Advent Deck, a red light emerging from her palm, as what could only be a scanning device was passed over the Deck, sending the information elsewhere.<p>

Meanwhile, Adam managed to dislodge one of the women from his chest, then pushed the other away, and took up a fighting stance, an angered look in his eyes as the third held onto Mizore. "Oh, you're just asking for this, whoever the hell you three are." When one of the women spoke, this one sporting a gold serial number on her chest, ending in the number 1, it was with a strangely familiar voice, though at the moment Adam couldn't place it.

"Yeah, we ARE asking for it...though so did you when you attacked our allies. You remember them, don't you? The six who attacked you earlier today..." Adam's eyes narrowed as this meant that there was indeed another party involved in the attacks on the Riders, even as the two women who'd attacked him began to circle him, chuckling darkly as they outstretched their hands. With a cutting noise, two curved blades emerged from each of their hands, and a third from the base of their wrists, and they began to lash out with their weapons, slicing through Adam's clothing and flesh. The unarmed Rider attempted to fight back, but it seemed they had superior martial arts training...which was saying something. "What's the matter, Adam? Too afraid to fight back? Do we scare you, little man?" one mocked, while the other, with her serial number ending in 3, launched a kick at him from the side.

Adam caught her by the leg, and returned the favor, knocking his attacker down on the ground, while the first moved in soon enough. The one holding Mizore, serial number ending in 5, whispered in the Snow Woman's ear. "See that, pretty? Your man's getting his ass handed to him...and then it's your turn...just think of all the wonderful things we could do with your DNA..." The mocking purr sounded exactly the same as the leader's voice, as three claws emerged from her right wrist, and she began to run them along Mizore's face very lightly. "Not afraid, huh? Very impressive...for a MONSTER."

Adam had seen all of this, anger flashing in his eyes, which soon turned that ominous shade of vampire red as his hair paled to platinum blond. He then picked up the second attacker, and hurled her into the first, then pounced on them both, beginning to choke the life out of them, even as they sliced at him with their claws, the wounds healing as fast as they were made.

"Damnit!" The third masked woman quickly tossed Mizore aside, and tackled Adam from behind, knocking him off her allies, the three moving back to assemble around the older woman, who simply tossed Adam back his Advent Deck, before pressing a button on the band on her wrist, a distortion opening up behind her, the sinisterly beautiful woman entering the distortion, soon followed by her minions. When the distortion had closed, Adam reverted to normal, and fell to his knees, a drained expression on his face. Mizore walked over to him, helping him up and guiding him over to the mirror they had gone to before.

"Well...that was certainly something..." Adam managed to wisecrack, gripping his Advent Deck tightly as they passed through the mirror, and emerged outside the ice rink, and headed for Adam's bike, the Ventaran Rider taking a few moments to catch his breath.

"Let us get back to the others...before anything else happens," his date said quietly, a concerned look on her face as she regarded her chosen mate closely.

* * *

><p>End Notes: And there we have it, a longer, and hopefully more content-based, chapter. Along with moving the plot ahead, we now have some of the backstory of Kamen Rider AlterLaura, who is indeed Marvel Comics'/Disney's X-23, better known as Laura Kinney in the comics...though that's not her last name here. More specifically, she's a hybrid of the mainstream comics X-23, and her original self from X-Men Evolution, with more of her physical design and origin coming from Evolution. And as to the nature of the backstory given, it's taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki, the basis for Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, with some elements changed for the backstory it was being used for. If there's enough interest to see it, I'll possibly do my own telling of the entire series in a separate fanfic, so that you know all the details of her life that way, than simply through her retellings of events, and get introduced, if you're a new fan, to the memorable, and sometimes unpleasant, cast of Kamen Rider Ryuki. And, as a side note, the timeline she specifically hails from in that series is the previous timeline to the series itself, the end of which was detailed in Kamen Rider Ryuki - Episode Final, which introduced Kamen Rider Ryuga, the dark counterpart to the more heroic Kamen Rider Ryuki. If there are any questions, please let me know, and I'll be sure to answer them as best I can. With that said, head over to check out Rider Paladin's side of these events, in Chapter 30 of Onyx and Vampire.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Can't We Get Along?

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Climax Heroes

"Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter 7: "Why Can't We Get Along?"

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and related materials belong to Steve and Michael Wang, Ishinomori Productions, Toei, and Adness Entertainment, while Kamen Rider Ryuki (and other Kamen Rider series) belongs to Ishinomori Productions and Toei. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and VIZ Media, and, as usual, I make no money off of using either property for this writing; I do it simply for the satisfaction of the writing itself. Any other characters not belonging to myself are the property of their respective rights and license holders (though as to WHO those characters are, those are a secret until they debut).

Author's Note: Same as always. Anything new comes up, I'll let you all know. This chapter happens after Chapter 30 of "Onyx and Vampire", and features some of the aftermath, if you want to call it that, of the showdown with Xaviax...mostly on my side of things. As well, you'll see a couple new faces appear as well, perhaps. Also, credit to Rider Paladin for helping me with some dialogue midway into the chapter to help move it along. As always, his help with my chapters has been invaluable.

* * *

><p>On the outer fringes of the city, a strange building had appeared, seemingly overnight. It was a Gothic, expansive castle, though no one had seemed to notice it. In truth, they couldn't: only those imbued with the power of Darkness could see this castle, those commonly called by foolish people 'monsters', and their servantsfollowers/etc. While it was an impressive building on the outside, on the inside it was a different matter. Why? The castle was in fact a shade of a true castle, sealed away in the year 1999, into a solar eclipse, along with the power of the castle's ruler, the Lord of Darkness himself.

His followers had, over the following ten years, managed to free enough of the castle to serve as their base of operations while they sought to resurrect their Lord. Plan after plan had failed to produce results, until an unholy duo of vampires close to their Lord had concocted one that might just work – one, the servant/consort, would summon the greatest of their Lord's enemies to serve as a sacrifice, from a timeline not their own, so that no one would notice what they had done. The other, his niece, would summon his soul itself, so that they could offer up the Vampire Hunter as their sacrifice to his greatness.

The sacrifice was prepared – the consort, Carmilla, had taken the Hunter in question from the late 18th century...Richter Belmont. He was taken from a world where the Lord's son, Alucard, had failed to obtain the necessary item to free the Hunter from his father's grip, and so died...however, as he lay dying, the Belmont was taken from his time, restored to full health at the cost of most of his memories. He was currently unconscious, laid out on a black magic altar, while the other vampire, Elizabeth Bartley, cast the spell that would pull her uncle's soul from the ether...however, as it materialized, and the body it possessed, she was aware that something was quite wrong.

The soul radiated a pure, warm light, a light of love, of happiness, of joy, of kindness...and, when their lord, Dracula, took on his quest to eliminate humanity, he rid himself of all these traits, and his soul was black, cold, and wicked. Before Bartley could consider this, their Lord rematerialized, for the first time in ten years...and what they saw was rather shocking.

They expected a man who appeared to be in middle age, in elegant black, gold, and red clothing, with long, flowing white hair, excellently trimmed facial hair, and an imposing-though-handsome countenance. Instead, they saw a young man, not even in his twenties, with pale skin, short, shaggy white hair, a white-and-blue jacket (with a black shirt, and blue pants, and silver greaves), and a handsome-though-not-quite-imposing face. The young man looked around, completely at a loss, until he was approached by Dracula's servants.

"My Lord..." Carmilla, clad in her usual elegant red dress with long boots and gloves, her short dark hair covering one eye, a pleased tone in her voice, as well as a sultry edge to it – she knew the man she worshipped, even if he was 'wrong', and this was definitely that man. "We are pleased to see you amongst us again."

"Who the hell are you?" the young man snapped, backing up, a faint glow emanating from him as he made back, his outline visible as he moved – a sign of his power, a trait that Dracula's son, Alucard, also had. Another good sign; Elizabeth's fears began to abate.

"My Lord-Uncle, please remain calm. You must certainly be disoriented, considering we were only now able to free you from the Belmont's insipid spell of ten years prior," the green-haired woman, also in a red dress, though hers with purple trim, said, trying to soothe her 'uncle', though this had the opposite effect.

"You're vampires...who's that?" The young man pointed to their chosen sacrifice, seemingly recognizing the weapon at his side – the dreaded Vampire Killer, capable of killing any creature of Darkness, even the Lord of Darkness himself. It took the young man a few more minutes to recognize the slightly older man. "That's Richter Belmont...Julius showed me his portrait!"

That statement shocked all in attendance – they knew the name Julius Belmont; in fact, the ritual was originally going to be carried out using him as the sacrifice...but his defeat of Dracula and sealing of his whip, and an unforeseen complication (really the man's loss of memory) had rendered him invisible to their senses, mystically speaking. But when would the Lord of Darkness be in the Belmont family home? They were sworn enemies. That's when the creeping fear began to make its way up the two vampires' spines.

Things were to be complicated with their returned Lord transformed into a bat – a large WHITE bat with blue wings, rather than a large black bat with red wings – and flew forward, grabbing the Belmont in his talons/claws, and dragging him up into the air, flying through a stained glass window in the throne room where the ritual had been carried out, and into the human world.

"No! Something has gone wrong!" Carmilla moaned, distraught. She then turned on Elizabeth, snarling. "Stupid wench! Your spell-casting has failed! You have somehow tainted the Lord with human weakness!"

"No! I did as the spell demanded!" The niece of Dracula defended herself, the two baring their fangs at one another. "Perhaps the Lord himself has weakened in his resurrection..."

"You dare say such a thing of our Lord? I should have your head!" Before the two vampires could charge each other, a bevy of succubi in various states of undress flew in between them, the leader of the group being a redhead in lingerie and leather boots and bridal gauntlets, the rest all being largely naked save for red (or black) boots and long gloves, and varying hair colors. "Know your place, wenches!"

"Miladies, please!" The redhead pleaded, in her best soothing voice. "No matter the cause, we must capture our deluded Master, and return him to his true self! No doubt he has been in a state of delusion for some time, to speak so casually and confusingly the names of his enemies!"

"Perhaps the whore has a point," Elizabeth said, nearly earning herself a claw attack from the 'lesser' succubi, though their leader showed no sign of taking insult. The 'lesser' were all a younger generation, while the redheaded, 'superior' succubus was from the 18th century, and seen as a figure of authority amongst not only the succubi, but the other followers of Dracula, save for these two vampires here...though Carmilla was more civil, considering her role in the grand scheme of things was the same thing as the Succubus'. "We should retake my Uncle, and bring him back to his senses...then we can find our current enemies, and slay them all."

"Yes, indeed, Bartley. You're starting to earn your keep...though if you refuse to keep a civil tongue, you shall find out why the succubi are so prized here...by partaking in their activities yourself." Carmilla spoke the words in a mock-friendly tone, and EIizabeth, being the junior of the two, knew she'd be on thin ice until she'd vindicated herself of the stench of failure...and while the life of a succubus in the castle was entertaining for them, for a Lady of her stature, such acts would be horrible degradation...she'd never be able to face her beloved Uncle again.

* * *

><p>As this went on, the Kamen Riders and their allies remaining with them were recovering from their large battle against Xaviax and his remaining Dark Riders. Adam was wondering who his next date would be, of all things, and Laura was even more sullen than usual, with fair reason: her own personal quest had not progressed since she'd gained the support of this Earth's Riders, and in fact had stalled out while she waited to be introduced to Michelle Walsh. Ryotaro was trying to cheer her up, but the teenager was moodily hanging out the hotel's grounds, occasionally wandering forth to find shrubbery to mutilate in lieu of some 'poor' wrongdoer or Mirror Monster.<p>

Raven was meditating in the Common Room, also waiting for progress to occur with her own objectives, as she could now sense the presence of another Rider similar to her – bearing dark origins, and a similar power to her own, and even more similar to the power of the one who gave her Reiki...but at the same time, it wasn't exactly the same as the power of Dark Kiva the Third, as Reiki had affectionately called the partner to her Father, Kivat-Bat the Second. In fact, the non-Kivat portion of this Rider felt more similar to Kamen Rider Kiva, the half-human/half-Fangire half-brother to the current Dark Kiva of her world...and this puzzled her. As far as she knew, and that anyone knew, Dark Kiva the Second, a 'simple' human, died of his use of the power, the third time he called on it, having only the energy to say farewell to those he loved before he passed...but Raven knew quite well that being dead wasn't quite the same thing as being gone, considering her own experiences with a certain Demon Dragon who'd once tricked her into releasing him from his eternal prison, plus the knowledge of her family she possessed.

Finally, the empath lowered herself from her floating Indian-style meditation pose, and pulled her hood down, making her way through the halls of the hotel, mainly the areas the Riders frequented. Finally, she came across Master Eubulon. She was a few feet behind him, before she smiled softly, and tilted her head. "Master Eubulon...I know you know I'm here."

"I thought it best to allow you to make your presence known. It's only polite," the Karshian said, smiling warmly himself as he turned to face their latest addition to the team. "Was there something you needed to discuss? I could feel an unusual flow in your chakra as you meditated today."

"Yes...I believe the being who is supposed to be my partner here has arrived on this world...but not in this part of the world, if you follow my meaning."

"I do, yes. You believe he is in a different continent." The Advent Master regarded the blue-clad girl with a serious expression on his face, to which she nodded in reply.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. The problem is, I can't seem to lock my senses on his location and find him myself. Something about his nature is defying my detection abilities," Raven explained, an equally serious expression on her face.

"And you require our aid, yes? We would be glad to give it. I have no doubt that the missions of you alternate world Riders are intertwined with ours...and your assistance against the forces of Xaviax in our last battle has proven to me that you are all in earnest. What do you require?" Once more the Advent Master was smiling, placing his hands behind his back and locking them together.

"If you could contact the No-Men, perhaps, and have them keep an eye out. I can tell you what the person's Rider form would look like, and even give you an image of it...but I have no idea what their untransformed state would look like." The empath seemed at her wit's end as she spoke. "Ever since I refined my abilities over the years since I was young, I haven't been stumped like this. It makes me feel like an untrained child again."

"It's understandable, Raven. Whenever a martial artist, or anyone in any profession, reaches a point where their current level of knowledge and skill is insufficient, they feel frustration. If you like, I can help you focus your physical skills further – you do have admirable training in the martial arts, but not on the level of my Riders."

"Magic is more my thing, to be honest with you, Master Eubulon. I was never much for actually bare-knuckle fighting. I spent a month getting in shape after I received Reiki, so I could start on this journey...and as you've no doubt noticed, I still more heavily rely on my magic and newly gained special abilities than I do on my physical prowess." The girl said, with a soft, wry smile.

"Perhaps sharpening your skills will assist you in better fine-tuning your senses in this matter. In the meantime, I shall contact Michelle Walsh. I am certain she would be interested in meeting you, Ryotaro, and Laura. Since my Riders and myself are attempting to keep everything running smoothly with the No-Men, it would be best if we could introduce you three and your missions now, before things get too hectic, and it becomes problematic."

"Of course. I'm not a stranger to this sort of thing. To be a superhero requires knowing when to talk to the proper authorities and introduce yourself."

"Excellent. I shall seek out our other two guests, and inform them of this as soon as I can."

"I'm sure Laura will take some convincing..." After a few moments, Raven paused, and then spoke again. "This is going to sound foolish, but...have you seen Reiki?"

"I believe I have...she was, when I last saw her, in the company of Moka...something about sensing a great power arriving in our world...a power of vampiric nature." This answer caused Raven's brow to furrow. "What's wrong?"

"I would've known if something evil had come into the world...especially if it was powerful...but I've just had an overwhelming feeling of calm...perhaps..."

"Is it possible someone has clouded your senses?" Eubulon looked concerned as he spoke the words, to which Raven sighed.

"It's entirely possible. Reiki, as you no doubt know by now, is attuned more to things of a vampiric nature than I am, despite my title as Kamen Rider Revya...and while I'm an able and competent sorceress...I'm still young...and supernatural threats can be quite powerful AND experienced...I'll go find them as soon as I can, and ask them about this."

"Should there be a threat that needs addressing, we shall support you in every possible way." To that, the girl smiled softly.

"Thank you...that means quite a bit to me." And with that, she left the Advent Master's presence, to track down her wayward partner.

* * *

><p>"Where . . . did that come from . . . ?" Moka wondered, her bones chilled by the massive aura of power emanating from God only knew where. Even Inner Moka trembled from within the rosary upon the feeling of that power.<p>

"It . . . it feels like the last Fangire King!" Reiki squeaked out. "But-but-but that doesn't make any sense! This power . . . it feels . . ."

"It feels warm," Moka finished, curious and stunned herself. "It doesn't feel like a monster's power. It feels . . . almost like I'd imagine an angel's would. Comforting and pure . . ."

It seemed like an eternity, but, during these moments of contemplation, Price happened along the two, and blinked once, then twice, beholding the stunned expressions on their faces...somewhat figuratively, in the case of Reiki...and the changes in their aura. "What's going on here Is something wrong?"

His words startled the two, and Reiki let out a startled sound, flying onto Moka's shoulder and hiding, before looking out and seeing it was just Price. "We...we felt something...powerful..."

"Something powerful? A Mirror Monster, perhaps?" Price was now wearing a concerned look on his face, though the look softened some as Moka shook her head.

"No, nothing like that...it's really...strange. It's not an evil feeling at all...it's...it's hard to describe. It's the exact opposite of something evil, but it's also incredibly powerful..."

Before Price could speak, Raven entered the room, and sighed. "There you are, Reiki...you had me worried."

"You? Worried? Wow...I'm really touched, Rachel." The Kivat giggled, prompting another sigh from the pale sorceress, who was also looking a tad flustered.

"What did you run off on me for?" the young woman said, changing the subject, doing her best not to sound too annoyed – after all the time that had passed on her own world, she was still as socially awkward as ever...for the most part. "I trust it was something important this time...not just you wanting to do something silly."

"Something strong has definitely entered this world...and I'm pretty sure it's a vampire...or at least vampire-connected. I could feel it earlier, but now it's finally here...but it's really weird...it feels...well, kind of like you, actually," Reiki said, as she flew about the mage's head, giving the girl something to think about.

"How so?"

"Well, despite your half-blood nature, you don't reek of evil, or give off evil impressions...darkness, sure, and sometimes you unnerve people just by being in the room...but other people can feel the real you under all that. It's kind of like that, only without all the scary stuff."

"Interesting...and I didn't sense it at all...which means someone's been using magic to conceal this presence...even if the source of the power itself isn't evil, it's more than likely that whatever brought it here isn't quite as friendly..."

Before Raven could say any more, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, startling the mage. When she turned and saw who had done the clearing, she was startled even more – it was a young woman, a few years her senior, with short, spiky white hair with black streaks, wearing an outfit not unlike her own, but in white and gold. After a few moments, the mage's eyes narrowed slightly, and she spoke.

"Ravonna...what are you doing here? The council told me..."

"...that I'd gone rogue? Hardly. I just realized that the safety of this world was more important than going back to Azarath and wasting my time there when I could be saving lives."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Reiki wondered, fluttering about the newcomer's head, a curious look on her 'face'.

"Her name is Ravonna...she's an old acquaintance...from my home of Azarath. She was sent here to this world to monitor the coming of a great threat, but then refused to return home. We pretty much wrote her off as having given into the temptations of a material life." This caused the newcomer to snort.

"Right...that does sound like something they'd say. I've been here since the year 1999, after helping to put down a serious supernatural threat...the Lord of Darkness...the Master of Chaos. The legendary Count Dracula himself." The newcomer flipped her hair out of her eyes, and fixed Raven with a pointed gaze. "I'm here because I didn't think the spell I used in the defeat of him took."

"What spell?"

"One I came up with myself...it exorcised the evil of the Count, trapping it in his castle...but I lost track of what was left...turns out there was some good in him after all, but it just vanished before I could stop it. And then I could feel his harlots, here in this city, trying to bring him back."

"W-what?" Moka looked stunned at all of this, considering that the legend of Dracula...who was given a different name by those of her kind...was rather infamous, and so seemingly exaggerated that it was almost impossible any of it could be true.

"They failed, that much is certain, if the power these two, and myself, felt is anything to go by...but the people I aided that day...well, all but one...are here already, searching the city...we could really use your help, Raven."

"You're going to need more than just me..." Raven turned to Price, and the two exchanged a look, before Price nodded.

"I'll get the others." With that, Price was gone, and Reiki alighted on Raven's left shoulder.

"I was at least hoping we'd all get some rest before the next big fight started...I suppose it can't be helped...that's how it was for the Teen Titans, as well." The mage smiled wryly to her 'sidekick', who just giggled a bit.

"Well, you have me now, so you don't have anything to fear!"

"I'll go too..." Moka said, after a few moments, surprising Ravonna.

"Her? She's...what IS she, anyway?"

"She's a vampire, Ravonna." Raven said, sourly, eyeing the other Azarathian. Clearly there was a bit of bad blood between the two, and now wasn't the time for Raven to go into it with anyone. "A rather powerful one under the right circumstances...Moka, you and the others can stay here...so can Adam. You all don't need to get involved with this."

"If there're vampires threatening this world, then yes, we do," Moka said with a soft smile, the purple-haired pale young woman nodding in response.

"Very well...go find Adam. I'll teleport the group of us there."

"So, you've gotten that good, eh?" Ravonna was wearing her own smile, a slightly amused one, while Raven huffed at her, as Moka hurried off to gather the others. "I knew you'd always be the best of us."

"Really? Is that why you were such a bitch to me, Ravonna?" Raven fixed the other with a hard glare, prompting her to sigh.

"Honestly, I just thought you were too mopey...it's not like the children of Azarath knew that much about your background...we were just kids." The white and gold clad woman tried to apologize.

"And rather than admit you were wrong, you just ran away to here. You never were very mature, Ravonna...and just who are these people we're meeting up with?"

"Members of the Church."

Those four words definitely surprised Raven, and she fell silent at that point.

* * *

><p>Since the escape, the reincarnation of Dracula had made his way to the city, setting down in an alley and resuming his human form...a necessity, since he'd just (temporarily, at any rate) used up a great deal of mystical energy to maintain his transformation. He then lifted up Richter by the left arm, and helped him walk out of the alley, and down the street. The pale young man was surprised that no one noticed them, but then realized why – they'd clearly been put under an enchantment, or glamour, that kept them from noticing anything relating to the vampires that had summoned the young man...not knowing that it made it easier for him to hide in broad daylight, now that no one could point him out.<p>

But who was this young man? Why did he flee the castle, if he was truly the reincarnation of Dracula?

The answer was a complicated one, but in brief – the young man was named Soma Cruz, from the year 2036. In the year 2035, during that century's first Solar Eclipse, the youth and his friend Mina Hakuba found themselves trapped within the walls of Dracula's castle, along with four other people – secret agent Genya Arikado, Church agent Yoko Belnades, an exorcist named J . . . and a man named Graham Jones. Jones believed HE was Dracula, and had come to the castle to claim its power...however, it became evident that, when Soma had manifested his own darkness-born Power of Dominance, that Graham's claim to the title of Lord of Darkness was a shaky one. In a battle with Graham, Soma emerged victorious, but was overtaken by the power Graham had tapped into, and realized that he himself was the true rebirth of Dracula. On his way to defeat the source of the evil, and free himself from his fate, he fought with J...who was really Julius Belmont, the last member of the exalted clan of Vampire Hunters, and the same man who had finally defeated Dracula in 1999...Soma won, because Julius could sense that it was still Soma before him...after that, Soma went to battle a being called Chaos, winning and freeing himself of his powers...or so he thought.

A year later, a woman named Celia Fortner attacked him in the middle of Japan with monsters, and his powers returned (or rather, they hadn't left, but the effort of defeating Chaos had caused him to relinquish the Souls he'd gathered from his battles, and seemingly return to normal), finding that she planned to kill the young man, to put one of two other men on the throne of Dracula, under the misguided and self-righteous belief that for the Creator to be the ultimate Good, there needed to be an ultimate Evil...and Dracula was that evil. Soma, however, was considered too 'weak' to carry the name, and so she plotted to replace him with two men like Graham...men born at the moment of Dracula's defeat 37 years ago. After a long quest, Soma defeated the Dark Lord Candidates, and the monster that was created from the power of one of them, and left the ruins of the cult's castle behind...and he'd also thought that'd be the last time this would happen to him.

He'd returned to school, attempting to finish his year – the stress relating to his previous adventure had caused him to take a leave for several months, as he hoped he would not be a threat to the normal humans about him. Arikado had made it so that Soma could go on his sabbatical, and that Soma did, travelling somewhat, talking over things with the friends he had shared his past 'adventures' with, until deciding on a course of action – he was going to live his life as a normal person, and resume his studies, as well as move onto university once he'd finished high school. Of course, now THIS happened...

As he continued to practically drag Richter down the street, he spotted a large building ahead, with the words "Grace's Books" on it. Well, a book store would be as good a place as any to hide, considering Soma had no idea of the lay of the land, so to speak, and any attempt to leave the city the way he arrived would no doubt be seen by his probable pursuers. Within moments, the two were inside, and Soma managed to set the legendary Vampire Hunter down in a chair, seating himself across from him, and sighing. He was to get his next shock in a few moments.

"Hi, welcome to Grace's Books, how may...omigod, is your friend okay?"

The voice startled Soma, who had been resting his head on his forearms, regarding the figure of Maya Young before, though not knowing her name. "You...you can see us?"

"Of course I can see you...what do you mean by that?"

"Take a look around. What aren't you noticing?" Soma prompted, getting to the point rather quickly. Maya looked around, and realized what the young man had meant: No one was reacting to the presence of the two oddly dressed men, one of whom was barely awake. In fact, despite one dragging the other literally through the door, no one had moved, offered to help, or done anything to indicate they'd even seen the two young men.

"This is something supernatural, isn't it?" Maya said, looking around, eyes narrowing. Soma nodded, and then stood, his own eyes narrowing as he could 'sense' the approach of their hunters.

"I'd suggest, if you have any friends who deal with this sort of thing, you call them...otherwise, set off the fire alarm, and get everyone out of here...there's gonna be trouble."

"More than you think, Milord," purred a throaty, husky voice. Soma and Maya turned, and standing before them, now clad in a red and black leather one piece with red leather high-heeled boots and long gloves, with a spiked collar around her neck, was Carmilla. "I suggest you come with us now, and prevent the unnecessary loss of human life that will happen if you don't leave."

"And who's your friend...uhm...?" Maya asked, as Soma tensed slightly.

"Soma...Soma Cruz...and she's no friend of mine..."

"Why, Milord...such harsh things to say to one who was so close to you once..." As Carmilla spoke, monsters of various pedigrees and sizes began to file into the store, the rest of the people inside not even responding to seeing such things as minotaurs, zombies, and werewolves, and a fair number of other creatures of darkness, all with sinisterly glowing red eyes, and definite signs of being tainted by True Darkness, unlike most of the students at the Yokai Academy, who were just teenagers. These were actual Monsters, the kind that would gladly kill and maim and slaughter and all kinds of other beings, not to mention humans...which they definitely looked like they were going to do in a few minutes.

"Great...looks like I made a bad decision coming in here...uhm..."

"Maya. Maya Young."

"Right...Maya, help my sort-of friend – Richter – out of the way...I'll deal with this lot." Soma motioned with his hand, producing a rather large – and radiant – claymore from seemingly nowhere, and stood between Maya, Richter, and the small horde of monsters before them. Maya nodded, and managed to get Richter out of the chair Soma had placed him in, as well as getting on her cell, and dialling Kit's cell phone number. "Now...who first?"

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

><p>End Notes: And there you have it. One of my better chapters – I hope, anyway – introducing more crossover elements...but that's my thing. I enjoy crossovers. I think all the fans I've had at one point were well aware of this, and I'm hoping to introduce any new fans to my versions of familiar storylines and settings, and combining compatible series to make things like this. Again, big thanks to Rider Paladin for helping me figure out the opening dialogue in the MokaReiki portion of the chapter. I hope you all let me know what you think. See you next time!


End file.
